


Practically A God

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, C137cest, Drug Use, Jealous!Rick, On Hiatus, One True Morty - Freeform, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Slow Burn, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, The Citadel, citadel ricks, evil morty - Freeform, fluffy Rick and morty, ratings and tags to change, summer knows, they play mind games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: I'm an awful piece of trash who relishes sinful smut and since I'm already going to hell, I wrote a Rick/Morty fic because I couldn't find one that satisfied me. Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoy the work!In which Rick tries to not be an asshole and fails. Morty doesn't know what he wants, neither does Rick. What have I done





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ever R&M fic so please excuse continuity errors. I don't have a specific timeline as to when this happens yet, but it's after the events of the mishap with King Jellybean and the run in with "Evil Rick and Morty"
> 
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts (:

Rick Sanchez remembered emptying his flask while sitting at his desk and reviewing blueprints for an updated spaceship, and he remembered going to the kitchen to refill his flask with the remnants of a bottle of vodka. What he doesn't remember is getting back to the garage, knocking over his shelf of time traveling stuff, throwing up on his desk and passing out. He simply wakes to find himself in his wife beater and briefs in his own bed and a pounding in his head. Sitting up slowly and massaging his temples, Rick glanced around his room for his labcoat. Seeing only his pants and shoes he sighed and wondered where he had left it, hoping he had something for his hangover in one of its pockets. Swinging his legs off his narrow bed Rick caught sight of a tall glass of water and a bottle of prescription strength pain medicine. He frowned as he popped a fist full of the oversized tablets in his mouth and downed the water, realizing someone must have helped him to bed.

Stretching as he stood, Rick heard several muscles pop, groaning tiredly and slipping on his slacks. He pulled a fresh blue sweater on and grabbed his back up labcoat, noticing how much lighter it is with empty pockets. Rick shuddered and shook off the heavy feeling of sleep as he made his way to the garage to assess the previous night's damage. He opened the door and heard metal scrape as it was pushed aside, Rick rolled his eyes. "Smartest man in the universe." He grunted irritably at himself and grabbed the nearest upturned box. Rick kicked his stool to the middle of the room and sat down to start sorting through all his junk, refusing to acknowledge the rancid smelling puddle on his desk at the moment. 

Morty heard Rick's heavy footsteps over the sound of his video game and hoped his grandfather wasn't too hungover. Rick could be a real pain in the ass when he was sobering up after a heavy bender. Breezing through a familiar level, Morty reached a save point and shut off his console. He traded his pajamas for his favorite yellow shirt and a mostly clean smelling pair of jeans before making his way to the garage to check on his grandfather, deciding to warn Summer if Rick was in a mood. She was stressed enough with her new job as a coffee barista, Morty didn't want her to have a breakdown because Rick was irritable with her after a bad day or something. 

Morty listened at the door to see if Rick was slamming things or ranting to himself, but only heard the rhythmic sounds of a broom being brushed against cement. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "Hey Rick, ho-how're you feeling?" Rick glanced over his shoulder at Morty and propped the broom against a wall. "I'm fine Morty, buUGHt it looks like I trashed m-my plumbus last night. Gonna have to make a trip- UHRP, a quick trip to the citadel for a replacement. How 'bout a Saturday morning adventure Morty?" He raised half of his brow with a half smile. Rick knew Morty had probably been the one to clean him up and put him to bed, the least he could do for Morty sparing Beth that burden was surprise him with Blips and Chitz. Morty smiled timidly, "Sounds like a pretty tame adventure, heh. But ye-yeah R-Rick, sure." Rick pulled out his portal gun and motioned for Morty to go first. The young teen hopped through, Rick checked for his flask and his wallet and then followed. 

* 

Rick did actually need a new plumbus, and every Rick knew the most durable brand was exclusive to the citadel, but afterword Rick would surprise Morty with a portal to Blips and Chitz instead of home. His grandson did a better job of looking after Rick than he could himself, Morty had earned a little fun. When the two arrived at the citadel's hardware store Morty got distracted by another Morty's Snowball and opted to stay outside and pet it. Rick had just rolled his eyes and took a swig of his flask as he entered, more time for him to browse. The Rick at the counter greeted him without looking up from a clipboard, "Let me know if you need help." he said absentmindedly. C-137 snorted and began pacing the isles, picking up a few different models in various colors before settling on a specially coated, black plumbus. He looked around at the plumbus care tools briefly before paying for his replacement and exiting. Rick took a minute to reiterate to himself how much he hated normal errands, but was pulled out of that thought immediately when he realized both the Snowball owning Morty and his own had disappeared. 

Panic ebbed at his nerves as he pulled out his wrist watch and flipped through a few screens before finding his radar. A singular dot was pulsing about two blocks away. Rick furrowed his brow, had another Rick taken him? Or did he leave voluntarily? But why would his Morty just walk off, he was usually so enamored with their adventures he usually stayed at Rick's side. Deciding to be optimistic Rick assumed Morty had got caught up with the dog and went somewhere to play with it. He followed the radar a street over and a few blocks down to find himself standing outside a burger joint. "Oh what the hell, kid." Rick shook his head, he'd been abandoned for French fries, of course. Striding inside, hands in his pockets, Rick scanned the dining room from left to right and found his Morty sitting at the bar on a stool facing another Rick. C-137 curled his lip, the stranger Rick had his hand on Morty's shoulder. C-137 had an uncanny ability to recognize _his_ Morty and hadn't been okay with strangers touching his grandson since the Jellybean incident. He forced his face to relax into an expression of indifference and approached the two. "Hey you little shit, n-next time y-you want to di-diURHtch an adventure have some manners and tell me." Rick glared down at Morty who shrank under the reprimand, "Ohh, uh-h I'm-I'm sorry Rick, I just wanted some fries and this Rick offered me his. He's Rick M-43." He stammered. 

The other Rick offered the hand that had been on C-137's Morty's shoulder. C-137 stared at his hand before addressing Morty while staring at M-43, "We're leaving." He shot a portal behind them and pointed Morty through. Morty hung his head and offered a goodbye wave to M-43 before jumping through. M-43 waved back and smirked up at C-137, "Seems like your Morty deserts you a lot. Wo-ughnder if he's unhappy." C-137 snarled again, balling his fists at his sides. "All Ricks know they can get new Mortys. But none of them seem to realize that Mortys can just as easily get new Ricks." C-137 narrowed his eyes, "Why the hell would you want another Rick's Morty?" M-43 had an odd smile on his face, "I go through them fast." C-137 raised his brow and stepped back in disgust, "If you're smart, and we both know you're at least as smart as me, you'll stay the fuck away from my Morty." He had one leg through the portal when M-43 laughed, "We also both know Ricks don't give a shit about their Mortys. You let yours wander off. If he wanders back to me who am I to stop him?". C-137 flipped him the bird and stepped through, "What fucking creep." 


	2. Chapter 2

Morty lay in his room staring at his ceiling boredly. It was a hot Sunday afternoon and Rick hadn't spoken to Morty in over a week. He had thought Rick was just mad because he'd wandered off but Rick had stayed mad a lot longer than usual. Morty couldn't pin down why, and Rick wouldn't stay in his presence long enough for Morty to ask. So here Morty was, sprawled out in his bed, sighing at the thought of spending his day doing absolutely nothing. Well if his Rick was ignoring him then he wouldn't notice if Morty found something else to do. Morty sprung off his bed and pulled open his top dresser drawer. Beneath a layer of his underwear he found a napkin with a strange assortment of symbols, letters and numbers. It was the contact number for M-43's interdimensional cellphone. Morty found his own, an odd looking device his own Rick had put together to get in contact with him in the event of the two getting separated. He punched in the ludicrously long contact information and opened a conversation.

"Hey Rick, this is C-137 Morty. Can I still take you up on your offer for an adventure?" 

Morty sent the message and plopped back onto his bed with a huff, why did his own Rick have to be so grumpy? The phone chirped at him. 

"You know it, kid! I'll portal over and pick you up. Grab swim trunks." 

Morty jumped up and threw his hands up, shouting "Hell yeah!" before grabbing his backpack and stuffing his swim trunks in it. He ran to the bathroom and snagged a towel just in case and returned to his room just as M-43 stepped out of a hole of glowing green light. "Heyy, kiddo!" M-43 offered a fist bump which Morty returned. "Y-yo-youUGHH ready to see the coolest fucking dimension _ever_?!" M-43 asked excitedly. Morty laughed, "You know it R-Rick! Where are we going?" M-43 handed Morty a pamphlet for what looked like a water park, "A dimension where every form of transportation is a water slide. Th-th-they even have drive thru restaurants for the slides." Morty gaped as M-43 opened a portal and stepped in halfway, offering a hand to Morty, who grabbed his backpack and took it. 

* 

Rick sat on the couch, flipping through thousands of interdimensional channels and grunting in disdain that there was still nothing on. Sighing, he decided it was time to make good with Morty and try to find something fun and dangerous to get into. He stalked up the stairs and to Morty's bedroom, knocking loudly and pausing before opening the door, hoping Morty wasn't masturbating. Rick frowned when he found the room unoccupied, where the hell was the kid? He'd been moping in here all weekend. Shrugging he stalked back to his garage to get his portal gun, he'd check the arcade. It's the only other place he knew Morty voluntarily spent his free time. 

* 

Morty and M-43 Rick spent hours in the "Water Slide" dimension, sliding by an alien taco hut and enjoying their food in the slower waters of the lazy river ride. The duo only stopped to towel off after they were good and pruney, Morty sadly realizing it was time for him to head back. "We sh-should go o-on more adventures together, Rick, thi-this was a lot of fun, but I like the crazy missions too." M-43 smiled down at Morty as the boy dried off and pulled his clothes out of his backpack, "Oh so you like danger? W-well I'll have to u-UGHp my game, then." He grinned down at the boy. Morty smiled back and pulled his shirt on. He turned away to peel his swim trunks off and pull on his jeans, "I uh, I do have a question though, i-if you don't mind." Rick crossed his arms but smiled still, "Shoot." Morty buttoned his pants and faced M-43 again, "Wha-what uh, what happened? To-to your Morty?" M-43's smile dropped instantly, "Oh. Yeah uh, I guess that's a fair question. He uh, he had an accident. Goofing off in the garage... One of my inventions fell and-" he trailed off, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." Morty patted his arm. M-43 smiled sadly, "You're a lot like him. Tha-that's why I was hoping you'd want to hang out. Most Ricks think all Mortys are thUGH same but I know the difference between my Morty and others." He continued, "I never joined the Morty ReUGHssignment Program. I didn't want a Morty to get for-forced to be mine, I-I-I just wanted to find one that needed me." M-43 laughed, "Sorry to get all heavy." Morty shook his head, "No apology necessary. I'd love to go on more adventures with you! I don't think my Rick would even notice I was gone." 

* 

Rick watched as a flash of green light opened up a portal in front of him and Morty stepped through smiling, dropping a backpack at his closet. He hadn't noticed Rick sitting on his matress, flask in hand. Morty opened his dresser drawer and stowed his interdimensional cell in its usual spot and kicked off his shoes before he turned to collapse on his bed and saw his grandfather. Rick wore a nasty scowl on his face as he tipped his flask up, "Have fun?" His low tone was threatening. Morty hesitated before straightening his back, "Yea-yeah actually." He said indignantly. Rick stood and strode purposefully to Morty, "I certainly hope so, because you're never..." He stepped closer, "doing it..." He backed Morty against his bedroom door, "again." To punctuate his message he snatched up Morty's left wrist and slapped a metal cuff around it. Morty wrenched himself from his grandfather's grip and slipped under him to escape, "Wh-wh-what the hell, R-Rick! Wha-what is this thing!" "It blocks the creation of portals within a 50 mile radius of you. It also alerts me when one is made, and has a tracking device. Have fun with _that_." His tone had darkened further and his unwavering voice made Morty's blood turn to ice. Rick gave Morty a deeply satisfied look before slipping out of his room and slamming the door. A few loud bangs came from the wall, "STOP SLAMMING SHIT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Summer yelled from her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Morty was only a few days away from fall break, and though the heat wave hadn't broken, Morty was excited to be out of school for a few weeks. Only a few hours left for today and then he'd be that much closer to his vacation. He had gotten a message from M-43 Rick last night and Morty explained what had happened, and M-43 figured out a way to get the cuff off after asking a few questions of Morty. When the final bell rang Morty got on his bus, quickly pulled out a handful of small tools he'd stolen from shop class from his backpack. Carefully following every step-43 had given him, Morty heard a pleasant "click" and the cuff opened, still blinking it's lights green. He'd been successful! Morty then kicked the cuff under his seat and exited the bus, feeding the driver some excuse along the lines of being sick. 

Morty bolted the opposite direction and took a few turns, sending a message to M-43 that he was ready. A portal opened up next to a stop sign in front of him. He jumped through full speed, without a second thought. 

* 

Rick was soldering at his desk when his own watch beeped at him. "I fucking knew it." He said aloud without looking at the alert. When he made Morty's tracking device he just _knew_ Morty would contact that other piece of shit other Rick and get help taking it off. Which was why he'd set an alarm for if it was opened, properly or not. And, seeing as how it wasn't Rick that had opened it, he knew it was Morty. Rick looked at his watch after carefully setting down his soldering iron and waited. The radius for the portal blocking was 50 miles, but it could detect the creation of a portal up to 150 miles. The watch beeped again. "Mother _fucker_!" Morty was gone. 

* 

M-43 Rick was crouched around a corner when he motioned silently for Morty to join him. Peaking around the corner and down the hall that separates the two, Morty took a breath and dove across the gap, tumbling into M-43. "Nice, 007," M-43 chuckled quietly. Morty grinned nervously. The two had broken into an alien federal reserve of special elements used for experiments with time travel. M-43 had explained to Morty that he hoped to find a way to change his own timeline and save his original grandson. Though Morty had been told by his own Rick that timelines would split if changed, not continue with the new changes the way it has been, he wanted to believe M-43 could indeed save his old Morty. Their plan had so far gone off without a hitch and only one more set of locked doors were between them and their prize. 

M-43 pried a metal plate off the wall next to them and pulled out a fist of wires, carefully selecting a single white one and rerouting it. The doors at the end of the hall slid open quietly. Simultaneously the oddly shaped camera above the door powered down with an audible whine. "Hells yeah, baby!" M-43 said, highfiving his counterpart. They dashed into the now open room and found themselves surrounded by shelves holding various crystals and chemicals in strange colors. "W-wow." Morty looked around them, "How do you know what to take?" He asked as M-43 plucked a single vial of liquid off the farthest shelf. "Been planning this for months. Had to knoUHw exactly what I was looking for in case I had to m-make a quick escape. Let's get this back to my lab." Morty smiled and nodded. 

M-43's lab looked like C-137's subterrainian garage add on, Morty thought as he looked around. There were no windows and only one door, a blue glow to the light in the room. But instead of work benches and whacky inventions, Morty sees chains and large, under lit tanks of liquid that resembled C-137's chamber for his "Phoenix" experiment. There was a table with handcuffs attached to it, as well as a small cage in a far corner. This wasn't a lab, it was a dungeon. Morty suddenly felt very homesick. "W-w-well, ugh, good- good luck with your time travel stuff. I-I guess it's time for me to he-head home." He tried desperately not to sound scared but a sinking sensation in his stomach told him he wasn't going anywhere. M-43 put the vial in a cabinet and approached Morty, "There's no hurry, Morty! We sh-should celebrate!" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Morty tried to speak but his throat constricted. M-43 reached out for him, he stepped back and found himself against a wall. Cornered again, Morty used his tried and trusted escape route. As M-43 raised his hand to Morty's throat he drove between M-43's legs and snatched the Rick's portal gun out of his pocket. 

*

Rick was hunched over his work desk angrily programming new coordinates into his portal gun and throwing back shots of a foreign black substance when a portal appeared at his back. He snorted and waited for Morty to come out, surely gloating about his escape of Rick's device. Minutes of silence passed and Rick glanced at the portal, it was completely undisturbed. Unsettled by its appearance and lack of appearance from his grandson Rick frowned and stood, scanning it with his own portal gun. It was exactly where he'd tracked M-43 to. Without a second thought, Rick leapt through it, heart thundering in his chest.

*

Morty kicked and clawed at M-43's hand as his face reddened and his lungs burned for air. "You pathetic little piece of shit. All you Mortys are so gullible. I have no idea why _you_ are worth so much, buUGHt who am I to question a generously paying buyer?" M-43 chuckled sinisterly. "P-please," Morty rasped. M-43 raised half of his eyebrow, "Hm, I like when you ask nicely." Morty felt his feet touch the floor, the grip on his throat finally loosened. "Since I have you here I might as well make use of you. What'd'ya say? Wanna h-haAHve a little fun before your short life ends?" Morty was gasping for air, head light and knees weak. The portal to his home world was still open, maybe he could make a run for it? He'd need to distract M-43 first... "O-okay...I... I'll cooperate..." Morty said quietly, not certain what he was agreeing to, but praying his plan would come together before the portal expired. M-43 shoved Morty against the glass of one of the preservation tanks and held him there with the full weight of his body. Morty froze as he felt M-43 press his hips against his own, and the horrible realization as to what M-43 wanted became clear. Morty was so panicked he didn't fight as M-43 pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. 

* 

Rick landed in the dungeon and found Morty pinned to a tank by M-43 on the far end of the dimly lit room. The portal quietly collapsed behind him. As he approached noiselessly the view became clearer, and his blood caught fire. M-43 had his mouth working against Morty's, whose eyes were tightly shut against the scene. Rick silently powered up his 9mm plasma pistol and aimed for the back M-43's head. He took one step to the other Rick's side so the exit shot wouldn't hurt Morty, and said, "I want you to die knowing I'm going to shit on your grave." M-43 turned to face him and Rick fired, blowing the back half of his alternate self's brains onto the floor. Morty collapsed, shivering and crying quietly. Rick knelt next to him, "Are you hurt?" He asked simply. Morty had his face hidden under his arms and behind his knees, he shook his head. "Alright. C'mon, buddy. L-le-lets go home." Rick didn't need a response and with unexpected ease he scooped up his grandson and opened a new portal home. 

Rick gently set Morty down on his bed and started unlacing his shoes. Morty was silent as his grandfather pulled his sneakers off and sat down next to him. "Please don't say it." Morty whispered. "You know how much I love telling everyoUHN how smart and right I always am," Rick started, putting a hand on Morty's back, "but I don't want to right now." He sighed. This only made Morty feel worse. Tears streaked his face and he tried to wipe them away inconspicuously. Rick squeezed him in a small hug, "Do you want to watch some interdimensional cable?" Rick offered. Morty nodded and sniffed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rick stayed with Morty until he was fast asleep, and waited even longer to make sure he didn't have nightmares. The bruise around his throat was blossoming and it made Rick's skin prickle angrily. He carefully removed himself from Morty's bed and shut himself in his garage. He wished he'd just kidnapped that other Rick so he could have tortured him some. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the image of the alternate Rick harshly kissing his grandson. The pair of balls on that piece of shit! His fists balled and he tried to redirect his thoughts to his work. It took several hours of mindless tinkering to calm his nerves. The next time Morty was ready for an adventure he would take him somewhere _safe_ and fun. Like a Morty daycare or something.... 

Morty slept restlessly, though he didn't have nightmares. Instead he was punished with confusing dreams that pooled a sickening heat in his groin. His subconscious kept revisiting M-43's kiss. Though it was rough and loveless, and despite Morty being afraid for his life, he'd felt himself get hard against the alternate Rick. His dreams would last longer than the event, supplementing what may have happened, where M-43's hands may have wandered. Morty would wake up in the early hours of the next morning sweaty, confused, and shamefully aroused. He skipped breakfast that day.

Rick was worried the experience with M-43 would scare Morty away from him for a while, but thankfully that was not the case. Morty had actually doubled the amount of time he spent with Rick. If he'd learned anything this last week, it was that Rick was indeed always right, especially about his selves, and that the safest place in the multiverse for Morty was with his Rick. They'd not yet gone on a new adventure but Rick was happy just to have his science buddy again. Morty would spend hours in the garage with him, handing him tools and holding flashlights for his grandfather. The rest of the time they would sit on the couch, usually just the two of them but occasionally with Summer, watching tv and marveling at how they could get bored with infinite channels. 

It was the second week of fall break when Rick offered to take Morty to Blips and Chitz, with some trepidation. "I-I think w-we could both use a day out." Rick shrugged. Morty seemed anxious but determined, "Y-yeah, no joke. I'm-I'm in, dawg." He put on a brave face but Rick could see his fear. Rick pulled a watch out of his pocket, "I, uh, I made this fUgh-for you. Not a cuff, just a watch. E-Easy way to keep uughp with me, or get my attention,if- if you need it." Morty took the offered device and looked it over in fascination, "It l-looks just like yours, R-Rick! Thank you." He smiled up at his grandfather, who in turn ruffled his hair, "Wha-whUght can I say, Morty? Grandpa got style." He shot a portal in front of them and jumped through, Morty followed with a laugh. 

This time around the trip went wonderfully. Morty let Rick show him how to hack Roy 2, and they were able to win hundreds of tickets between the two of them. They managed to play every single game at least once, and downed dozens of chicken wings. Rick even let Morty have some of his beer. It only took a sip for Morty to get a good buzz, which provided plenty of entertainment for Rick. After the day burned out they finally portaled home back to the garage. Rick emptied his flask and sighed contentedly as he collapsed into his work chair, "W-well, M-Mor-Morty? Am I awe-ugh-some or what?" Rick raised his brow. Morty rolled his eyes, "The most awesome." He laughed. He hugged Rick, "Thanks. For helping me feel better." Morty said quietly. He knew Rick would give him a hard time for being all sappy, but he really wanted to be appreciative of what Rick had done for him. To Morty's surprise, Rick hugged him back, "You're welcome. Y-yo-you little dweeb. You know I'll take care of you. As long as I'm still kicking." Rick chuckled. Morty relaxed into Rick's lap tiredly. Rick was slightly shocked with Morty showing this much affection, he thought for certain he'd embarrassed Morty past the point of being able to do so. 

Rick stroked Morty's curls distractedly as he fell asleep in Rick's lap. Rick sighed and carefully adjusted Morty's arms around his neck and slipped his own under Morty's lap to properly support his weight. Standing very carefully, Rick made his way out of the garage and up the stairs into Morty's room. As he carried the small frame of his grandson he felt Morty shift his weight against him and make a small breathy sound in his sleep. Rick felt his shins hit the side of Morty's bed at the same time he felt Morty roll his hips. Rick nearly dropped the boy. What the fuck, kid? So sexually starved you hump anything with a heartbeat in your sleep? Rick thought irritably. As he gingerly leaned over to put Morty on his bed another quiet sound came from Morty's slightly open mouth. This time it was Rick's name.

Rick took a step back as his mind processed what he just heard. Morty was pitching a hell of a tent in his pants and he'd said _Rick_. This was beyond Rick's comprehension. Was Morty attracted to him? Or was it M-43? The idea that Morty enjoyed being violated by that bastard other Rick made his blood boil. He decided it was a coincedence. Morty was probably dreaming about Jessica, or some other redhead - knowing their shared taste in women - and his conscious brain knew Rick was holding him, and the words got crossed. That's what it was. Morty was not dreaming of fucking around with his own grandfather. Rick just had a sick mind. Yeah. That's it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension building is so delicious

As much as Rick wanted to forget about that night he couldn't, and to his dismay Morty seemed to be more comfortable around him than ever. Probably because I didn't laugh off his show of emotions, this is _exactly_ why don't let yourself feel things, Sanchez! Rick cursed himself. He was a very strong willed man, willful enough to accomplish anything he wanted on a whim, but he had no self control either. And if there was one thing he could now be certain of, it's that he needed to pray Morty does. "So, Rick, wha-whats on the agenda for-for today?" His grandson's voice reeled him back into reality. "Oh uh, well I have aUuhp, an appointment with a... Client... in Citadel territory. I'm spending a lot more time there lately than I want to but it's a safe place to do the dirty work of some inside trading when it comes to unstable substances." Rick shrugged. "Is this another Krombopulus Michael situation?" Morty gave him a sideways look. Rick didn't look at him, "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie so you don't have another existential crisis on me?" He sighed. Morty glared, "Never mind Rick, you go. I'll stay here and hang out with Summer or something."

Rick waited for Morty and Summer to be laughing together as they left the house for ice-cream before he let his guard down. He may have exaggerated the circumstances, but he really needed space from Morty. He was petrified of doing something to accidently arouse Morty, or worse arouse himself. The thought of having any kind of relationship beyond that of an alcoholic grandfather and an anxious needy teen with Morty had never crossed Rick's mind before. Not that he was naive, he knew about the Creepy Morty in the Citadel, and who their _real_ customer base was. He knew other Ricks abused their Mortys and took advantage of them. But Rick had never felt that way, he'd never wanted to do anything to hurt his grandson. Yeah he's been an enormous asshole to him on several occasions, but it was in Morty's best interest to believe he didn't mean much to his grandfather. If Morty believed it so would other Ricks and Mortys, and that protected him.

Opening a portal to a bar in the citadel, Rick stepped through, head still swimming with sinful thoughts. He dropped into a booth and waved a waiter over. "Scotch on the rocks." Rick said, "and keep 'em coming." The waiter nodded and disappeared. After his first few glasses another Rick came to his booth, "C-137?" he asked. Rick sipped his drink, "Who wants to know?" The other Rick offered a hand, "A-087, the pleasure is yours I'm sure." C-137 cackled, shaking the offered hand. "Oh no, buddy. It's yours. You're in the presence of a genius." The two laughed and A-087 sat across from him, "So, how's your dimensions family?" C-137 shrugged, "Morty got kidnapped by some shit eating moron who didn't know better than to fuck with the rogue. I repainted his lab with his brains. You?" A-087 gave him a meaningful look, "A stranger Rick tried the same bit with my Morty, but got cold feet when I unloaded a few plasma rounds into his ass. Portaled out before I could grab him. Has your Morty said anything about it?" C-137 didn't answer right away, he hadn't really asked, but Morty usually came to him with these things on his own. "Not yet." There was a strained silence. 

A-087 broke it at last, "Well you know how to find me if you need me. Do you have the money?" He pulled out a plastic bag covered in tape. C-137 nodded, revealing an envelope stuffed with some sort of currency. The two trade at the table, "There's just something about the weed in your dimension." C-137 smelled the bag before stuffing it in his inside labcoat pocket. A-087 laughed, "Ain't the fucking truth." The two spent several hours talking and drinking, letting the day slip away. When last call came the two stood and said goodbyes before portaling to their home worlds.

Rick hadn't realized how drunk he'd gotten. Citadel alcohol was much more potent, as it was made by Ricks, for Ricks. He accidently portaled into the hallway outside his room instead of actually in it. Inwardly grateful the rest of the house was asleep, Rick shuffled past Summer's room, and then Morty's, towards his bed which he was praying he'd make it to. It was the most unfortunate of luck that he'd been outside when a gasping plea came from Morty's room. Rick froze, his initial reaction to check on his grandson, hand flying toward the bedroom door handle. But he stopped short of grabbing it when a whimpering moan followed. Rick pressed his ear to the door and could make out the wet sounds of Morty masturbating. To Rick's dismay he felt the heat in his gut sink below his belt and settle between his legs. No, we're not doing this, Rick! Get a fucking hold of your sick as fuck self! He mentally shook himself and started to back away. On the other side of the door, Morty had reached climax and cried out, "O-oh fuck, _Rick_!"

Morty was panting loudly after his orgasm, terrified he'd woken up Summer with his last little outcry. His ears were on high alert as he listened for any sounds of being overheard. After straining for a solid minute he decided he was safe. He shifted on his bed, now desperately thirsty. Only two steps from his bedroom door he heard the floorboards creek suddenly and a shadow moved outside of his door. Someone had been listening. Morty's heart sank and he wrenched his door open to see who it was, and hopefully lie his way out of whatever grave he just dug himself. The hallway was empty, but he saw Rick's door snap shut. "Oh geez, no!" Morty cried under his breath. Rick now knew his darkest secret, and Morty feared he'd just destroyed the only father-figure relationship he could ever hope for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short, I promise the next few chapters will be worth the wait :3

Rick kicked his door shut and fell against it, face buried in his hands. He heard Morty approach his door, and locked the handle swiftly. He'd had sex with innumerable aliens of indescribable gender, race and age. There wasn't a living, sentient thing he knew of that he _hadn't_ fucked, and _never_ had he felt shame for his lust. Yet here he was now, drowning in shame for the first time in his life, over his desperate want. Hearing his name called from such a small and trusting voice had stirred a painful but powerful desire that engrossed him in fear. Fear of destroying his grandson's childhood, of destroying his relationship with not only Morty, but Summer and Beth, of destroying Beth's trust in him and ruining the little family she had left. Rick was so deep in his tumultuous lust and terror that he didn't hear Morty timidly call his name. 

"Gr-grandpa Rick?" Morty's voice shook noticeably. He got no response. He wrung his hands and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, reaching for the door handle before withdrawing his hand defeatedly. "Uh, Rick? Are-are you u-up?" Morty didn't get a response, but he heard a quiet sigh from the other side of the door. "R-Rick, we-we need... I need to-to talk to y-you." He knocked gently as he spoke, hoping he could fabricate a believable scenario to explain why he cried Rick's name while pleasuring himself. There was no reply, but he could hear Rick stand. Without opening the door, his grandfather replied in a deliberate tone, "No. We don't." Morty stepped away from the door, eyes stinging and throat burning. 

Rick dropped onto the side of his bed with a sigh, digging the butt of his palms into his eyes as he fell back onto the mattress. "God _fucking_ dammit." He sighed, tensing his calf muscles in hopes of drawing blood away from his throbbing erection. After several minutes he managed to cause a cramp, but was still hard enough to cut diamond. Rick pulled his shoes off and kicked them and his slacks aside. He let his labcoat fall to the floor with a _thunk_ and pulled his sweater over his head before he laid out on his bed. His aching dick stood defiantly straight as he forced his mind to recite the chemical make up of the fuel used in his spaceship. Rick refused to entertain his desires, cursing his unmatched stamina as he felt several more minutes pass and still he was fully erect.

Morty's legs were aching but he was rooted to ground outside Rick's room. As scalded by Rick's words as he was, he needed to see his grandfather, he couldn't lose him now that his dad was gone too. He had heard Rick undress and lay in his bed but there had been complete silence since then. Morty wondered if Rick was asleep already or laying in bed, too disgusted with his grandson to sleep. After what seem like an hour had passed, he sat himself against the wall next to Rick's bedroom door, knees pulled to his chest. Morty was feeling himself pulled back into the depth of sleep again when he finally heard something. A stifled groan from Rick. His ears perked up and suddenly he was wide awake.

Rick had lost the battle. No great claims had ever been made by his part that he had strong self control, and his small built up reserve dwindled quickly once he'd locked himself in his room. Perhaps it was because he felt safe here. In the privacy of his own room he could accept his shame drenched wants and give in to his sinful thoughts without the horrific possibility of hurting his only grandson. A thin layer of sweat gathered on the surface of his skin as he reached under the band of his briefs and released himself. He began gently stroking the length of his cock as deplorable ideas filled his imagination. Rick pictured what Morty had been doing when he was overheard, where his small fingers may have wandered to, or how he'd react if he had the opportunity to fulfill his desires. His right hand gradually increased it's pace 'til Rick was furiously working his clenched fist over his dick, left hand buried in his hair. He tried to stifle an exhausted and satisfied groan when he reached his climax, covering his hand and stomach with thick strings of cum. 

Morty realized Rick had been masturbating the entire time he'd been outside his door and felt a strange satisfaction in it. Was it possible Rick had been thinking of Morty? It seemed to likely for this to be a coincidence. He had to know if it was the case, he'd do anything to find out how Rick felt about him, but how could he get the truth? Rick was a steel trap when he had a secret, but Morty knew he had inherited a keen ability to manipulate others from his mother and father, as unhealthy as he knew it was. Standing and quietly shuffling back to his bed, Morty developed a plan. If there was any one thing he knew for certain about his Rick, it was that he was jealous. Morty just needed to know who his unsuspecting cohort would be. As he shimmied under his blankets, still soaked in sweat, he realized who the perfect subject would be to get under the skin of his grandfather. The only other man with any power over his life; Jerry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've all been so patient, thank you! Last set up chapter, and then smut, I swear! ;)

Morty woke bright and early the next morning to help his mother make breakfast, and suggest she invite Rick to a "family" breakfast with both of them and Summer. "Morty! That's a great idea! We haven't all sat down for breakfast since Summer started working," Beth clasped her hands together before grabbing Morty and kissing the top of his head, "You're so thoughtful, Morty. I love you." He beamed at his mom, a small sliver of guilt wedged itself in his chest but he decided to feel bad later. His plan required Rick to at least be in ear shot, and Morty had a feeling his grandfather wouldn't voluntarily make an appearance until he's decided an acceptable amount time had passed to blanket their awkward encounter.

Rick woke with a start, his daughter's voice calling from outside his room. "Dad?" She knocked quietly. Rick groaned as he stood, body aching and head feeling swollen from the last night's drinking. He pulled his bathrobe over his wife beater and briefs before opening his door, "Yes, sweetheart?" He did his best not to sound irritable from being woken. "I made breakfast, and was wondering if you would join me and the kids for breakfast?" Rick had a chill come down his spine, _Morty_ , he thought. But if he started avoiding him now it would be suspicious to more than just Morty. "Y-ye-yeaugh, o-of course. Just uh, ju-just let me get dressed." He smiled tiredly at her. She smiled back widely and disappeared down the stairs. Rick scrubbed his hands over his stubble and dressed himself slowly, trying to shore up his asshole facade so he could shut Morty down should he be too forward about the previous night. 

Morty didn't look up from his pancakes and bacon when his grandfather entered the kitchen. He had waited 'til he'd heard Rick's footsteps at the top of the stairs before he began wolfing down his food comically. Beth had rejoined her two children at the table and was talking to Summer about her job. "I mean not to toot my own horn but I _am_ the best barista there. There was never a question to who Mr. Durham was going to promote." Summer was wearing a smug grin as she spoke and Morty couldn't help but be proud of her. She had been able to balance high school, adventures with Rick and Morty and her job with impressive patience. "You-you earned it, S-Summer!" He said between mouthfuls. "You really did, Summer. I'm so proud of you honey." Beth agreed. "While Ew, I don't enjoy seeing your half chewed food - please swallow before talking little bro - thank you,guys. It feels good to hear it from you." She replied, gently punching her brother's shoulder. 

Rick had managed to be seated at his plate of food during the exchange and was pouring whatever was in his flask into his orange juice. Morty cleared his plate and stood, "Hey-hey m-mom, can I, uh can I be excused? I wanna hurry up and go see Dad." Rick flicked a quick glance at him before shoveling down his pancakes. Morty didn't miss the look he'd been shot. "Sure, Morty, go ahead. Give him a hug for me, okay?" Summer added, "Give him one for me too! Tell him I'll text him on my next day off, okay?" Morty smiled and nodded, "Al-alright. I'll be back to-tonight." He waved to the room at large and left the house. Rick stabbed his fork into his final pancake, lip upturned and eyes narrowed. Fucking Jerry.

Rick considered going on a solo adventure, or just getting wasted off planet, but he found himself stuck at home with baited irritance waiting for Morty to get back. He kept expecting Morty to return abruptly, angry or upset over some typical Jerry idiocy. He'd come back and beg Rick to make the day better with an adventure or some shit. Jerry wasn't capable of not screwing up. Or so Rick wanted to believe. But when Morty had told Jerry he wanted to avoid Rick for a while it had given his father the confidence boost he needed to take a risk. Jerry had gone above and beyond to impress Morty, taking him to an arcade that had laser gun battles, buying him lunch and a milkshake, sharing a beer with him at Jerry's new apartment before bringing him back in the side car of - _So fucking "Jerry", a god damned electric scooter._ Rick gritted his teeth. Beth had made it a point to fill Rick in on every detail of how wonderfully different Jerry was now. His stomach swilled with hate. 

Morty returned home only half as excited as he pretended to be. He's loudly told his mom about his whole day, how glad he was he got some good _father and son time_ and that he'd been way over due for _real emotional bonding_. Morty played video games in his room 'til Beth was done making dinner, and even found the balls to knock on the door to the garage to tell Rick to come eat. At the dinner table Beth recounted her day at the Veterinary Hospital, and while Rick did his best to grunt in reply to keep her under the impression he was listening, he couldn't help but notice Morty was getting a lot of text messages. He let Beth finish her story before addressing his annoyance the only way he knew how. Like an asshole. "M-MoOUrghty don't you th-think it's a little rude to text at theugh dinner table?" 

Morty had been waiting for this, shocked Rick had waited so long to say anything. "O-oh I'm-I'm sorry... I-it's j-just that I got someone's n-number today who I've really liked for a while a-and... " He blushed, voice trailing off. "Morty that's wonderful! Who's the lucky girl?" Beth patted his hand. Rick was staring intensely at Morty, pancake forgotten on his fork, still hanging in the air. "Uhm, well, i-its not exactly a-a girl..." Morty hesitated, looking at his mother with a shy grin. If Beth was surprised she hid it well, her face simply softened and she rephrased her question, "Who's the lucky guy?" Rick dropped his fork and stood so fast his chair nearly flipped,"Excuse me." He dead panned and exited the room before he could be scolded. Morty forced his expression to reflect hurt and shock, "M-mom?" Beth squeezed his hand, "Don't worry about grandpa. I'll talk to him."

Rick slammed the garage door shut and kicked the nearest thing. Whatever it was it shattered into glittering dust. Of fucking _course_ he'd been wrong. It wasn't _his_ name Morty had called out. It was just some other piece of shit human with the same name. For as many of himself as he knew there to be, he forgot how common his name was. How could he have let himself get so carried away with his thoughts? Was he really so jaded from all the years he'd spent fucking everything he met that he could only get his rocks off to his own flesh and fucking blood? He quickly polished off a bottle of booze and cracked open the cap of another. Rick Sanchez was a broken mother fucker, but this was too much for him.

Morty sat in his room texting a friend from school he had indeed gotten the number from today, but was by no means interested in. The two had shared bullying experiences since they'd been in public school and had a similar sense of humor. This helped a lot when Morty asked them to help him make someone jealous. If having a great day with his dad didn't push Rick past his limits, his next idea would. As awkward as it would normally have been for Morty to ask another guy to purposefully give him a hickey, he knew it would push all the right buttons for Rick. 

"You sure you don't care man? I know it's weird but it'll work." Morty texted his co-conspirator. 

"Anything to help one of us get out of the V zone." His friend replied

Morty grinned and thanked him, setting a time for the following night. He couldn't sleep in anticipation that night, so he masturbated to the thoughts of how tomorrow might play out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice length, all the smut. Enjoy ;3

Morty spent the next day watching tv with Summer and talking about their last adventure out together. It worked out beautifully in Morty's favor that Rick chose this time to sneak from the garage to the kitchen for something. "Speaking of adventures, mom told me you have your own adventure planned tonight with your mysterious new boy toy." Summer raised an eyebrow at Morty with a sly smile. Morty laughed lightly, "Heh, yeah I -I guess so." Summer leaned toward him, "Well, what's the plan? What are you getting into later?" Morty rubbed the back of his neck and finger combed some of his curls, "Well we were gonna just go grab some burgers at the diner and go to the drive-in for a movie. It's the anniversary of some horror classic he said I need to see."

Rick rolled his eyes and scoffed, grabbing a box of Simple Rick's wafer cookies. "This isn't actually our first date, I-I just was to scared t-to tell you or mom." He heard Morty tell Summer. How long had that little bastard been hiding this from him? Why had he hid it from Rick in the first place? Rick was the last person to judge another over sexual preferences. He didn't have a foot to stand on. "Seriously? How long have you been seeing him? When do we get to meet him?" Summer pressed excitedly. "It's been a few we-weeks now... I guess I can see if he'd want to come back tonight." Rick accidently slammed the cabinet door shut. Like hell if he'd let some stranger in _his_ house. Or let some random ass guy touch all over _his_ grandson. He thought he'd made it clear who was in charge of this place when he got back from prison. Apparently Morty didn't understand just how high up the patriarch Rick was.

Morty left that afternoon before dinner and wasn't back to join them when it was served. Rick had waited several hours after eating for Morty to return but he didn't. When midnight rolled around Summer even went to bed instead of staying up for Morty to dish out the dirty stuff upon his arrival. Rick flipped through the screens on his watch and found Morty's coordinates, and decided to make dramatic entrance via portal gun rather than fly. He was going to teach his asshole grandson some manners. 

Morty waited 'til it was two minutes past midnight, the movie rolling through credits at the drive in. "Oh-okay, he'll probably be here soon. We should get started." Morty said, messing his hair and wrinkling his clothes. His friend followed suit, laughing, "You realize how ridiculous this is?" Morty chuckled too, "Yes but Rick is a larger than life guy. It takes stupid, over the top drama to make him do anything." Morty waited for his counterpart to take of his shirt and turn the heat in the car on before tilting his head aside. "Jesus it's hot as hell. We'll be convincingly sweaty in no time." Morty's friend said, leaning in toward Morty and wrapping his lips on Morty's exposed neck. "I hope so. Maybe it'll steam up the windows too." Morty suggested. His friend laughed into his neck, the vibration tickled. "Glutton for punishment," his friend lisped as he spoke through the bite. Morty giggled at the vibration from his voice, "I guess so." But it wasn't only Morty's voice that spoke this time. 

Rick had found the car without effort, it was the only one left. The windows had fogged but he could still easily make out Morty's yellow shirt, which was being pulled aside by some Neanderthal in the driver's seat. He must have been nineteen or so, obviously older than Morty. Rick had opened the door and over heard the last exchange before they realized he was there. There was a dangerous fury to his eyes as his hand shot into the car and snatched a fist full of Morty's collar. "You're coming home." He snarled harshley, yanking his grandson out of the vehicle and dragging him through a portal. From the car, Morty saw his friend trying to catch a glimpse of Rick, only getting a fog obscured view of his back.

Morty felt his pants tighten as Rick forcefully sat him at his desk in the garage, purposefully placing his hands on the desk on either side of Morty. His face was twisted with rage, "What the fuck was that." Rick hissed. Morty instinctually shrank in on himself, he knew his submission would improve his odds of success. "Wh-what do-do you m-mean, Grandpa Rick?" He stammered quite convincingly, pulling the hem of his shirt down on the side where he _hoped_ he was developing an impressive hickey. Rick's eyes flicked to his neck and Morty could have swore they turned red for a fleeting moment. "More specifically, what. The fuck. Is _that_?" His face only inches from Morty's now. Morty swallowed instead of answering, feeling himself harden more. This was it, he was either gonna get disintergrated or he was finally going to get what he wanted. At the moment his dick told him it would be worth it.

Rick felt like he had acid burning in his lungs and stomach. The sight of the purple bruise growing on Morty's neck filled him with a rage he hadn't felt in a long time. Rick locked eyes with Morty and stared him down, searching for answers as to why he'd betrayed his grandfather. Keeping secrets, running around with Strange Ricks and strange boys behind his back. When did Rick lose control? It was that thought that finally made him act. Ricks don't let their Mortys get away with shit like this. Ricks are alpha males, and he was about to make that unfailingly clear.

Rick grabbed Morty's throat and forced his head back, angling his face perfectly for Rick to smash their lips together. Morty jumped under Rick when their mouths connected, he squirmed a little, as though trying to escape his grasp. Rick felt his dick stir, his resolve was gone and so was his sense. His other hand came down to Morty's thigh and he hoisted him onto the desk, rolling his hips in between Morty's separated legs. He was intrigued to find Morty was hard as well. Rick wondered this was left over from his little make out session from earlier. The idea fueled his delusional rage and sexual frustration. He growled into the kiss and thrust his growing erection against Morty who whimpered under him. The sound pleased Rick immensely. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Morty's with ease, both hands now sliding to his belt. Morty didn't pull away, either out of fear or confusion, Rick didn't know. But just as he freed himself from his fabric confines Morty started sucking on his tongue gently. Rick would never admit it but he almost came from the sensation. Morty's mouth and lips were so soft and smooth it was unholy. 

Shaking his head to regain _some_ cognitive thought again, Rick broke the kiss and grabbed Morty by his wrists, forcing him onto his knees in front of Rick. He released his straining erection, enjoying how good Morty looked like this. "Suck it." Rick's voice was cold and dangerous. Morty didn't argue, he opened his mouth and wrapped it eagerly around Rick's length, swallowing down most of the dick in his first try. Rick felt his knees buckle, he propped himself on the desk with one hand for good measure. Using his free hand to guide Morty's head he found a good rhythm and pumped his throbbing member into the small mouth. He moaned loudly, wanting desperately to cum now but wanting more so to drag this out as much as he possibly could. After indulging himself a few more minutes, Rick pulled Morty off his dick with a small _pop_ sound. "Stand up and face the desk." Rick demanded. Morty stood up, blushing furiously as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "No! Ri-Rick what the h-hell! Y-you know if Dad found out-" He knew he had to keep pressing or Rick might chicken out, but Morty never got to finish his empty threat. Rick's eyes caught fire and he wrapped his fingers around Morty's throat, throwing him onto the desk on his back. "You know, I was going to let you face away. So you could pretend it wasn't happening, or that it wasn't me. But now I'm gonna make you watch." Rick had an icy tone that caught the attention of Morty's dick, which was uncomfortably hard now.

Rick actually _ripped_ Morty's pants off. The sound of tearing fabric was loud in the small space of the garage. Morty submitted again and pulled his shirt over his head, looking away from Rick. "You should be grateful I waited this long. Hell you should be grateful it's me. It could have been any of the other asshole Ricks you like to wander off with. Could have been that pathetic little boy you were letting climb all over you." He sneered as he pulled a bottle of lube out of his desk drawer. Best thing about alien lubricants, they work just as well on tight assholes as they do mechanical parts. Rick coated himself with a few slow strokes as he watched Morty squirm, before he pushed Morty onto his back and slipped an index finger into his small puckered hole. Morty gasped loudly and whined, "Rick pl-please," he cried. Rick pushed in another finger and stretched the hole wider, "Please, what, Morty? Please let you get raped and murdered by some random fucking Rick because you wanted some god damned _french fries_? Please let you talk about your piece of shit dad, who can't protect himself from me, much less protect _you_ from me? Please let you have your first time with a stranger who you never _asked_ me if you could date? A stranger you _hid_ from me?" His voice lowered as he spoke. "Tell me, Morty. Please what?"

Morty had done his best, he'd tried so hard, to play his part and be the victim Rick wanted him to be, but now he couldn't stop shaking, his dick was twitching against his stomach as Rick used his free hand to hold up Morty's legs. Morty felt Rick curl his finger and his whole body tremored uncontrollably. That must be his g-spot, Morty couldn't help himself anymore. "P-please fuck m-me, Rick!" he stuttered, bucking himself against Rick's fingers. Morty felt them withdraw instantly but before he was able to sit up and beg more he felt something enormous against his entrance. Rick rocked his hips once and slid the full length of his cock into Morty, moaning without restraint as he filled the tight hole. Morty felt like he was freezing but also sweating to death, his limbs shook and felt weak and he grabbed blindly for anything to hold onto. Rick grabbed his arms and pinned them down above his head, "Oh so you fucking _want_ it?" Rick looked down at Morty, grabbing both his wrists with one hand so the other could stroke the dick between them. Morty didn't answer but he spread his legs further and bit his lip, watching Rick thrust into him with vigor. "I hope you had a good time with your dad because you're not gonna get to do that again. You're going to be my little fuck toy from now on, you understand me? If you want to see your dad he can just watch."

Morty felt both of their erections twitch at those words, he wanted more. "He-he'd stop you," Morty argued half-heartedly. Rick threw his head back and laughed, "You think that pathetic excuse for a homosapien could stop me from fucking his son? He'd probably apologize for interrupting and offer to get a towel. And if he dared to try? I'd cuff his worthless ass to my work bench and make him watch while I fucked you 'til you screamed my name." Rick was so horny and so furious he couldn't tell which was driving his dick deeper and deeper into Morty, who couldn't contain himself anymore and he cried out as he came. Rick felt Morty's muscles contract and his asshole squeezed Rick in all the right ways, he came just after Morty. As his blinding rage subsided Rick suddenly became accutely aware of what he'd just done. He was balls deep in his own grandson, who lay shivering and naked infront of him, on his desk.

Rick pulled himself out and zipped his pants, disappearing from the garage before Morty had even caught his breath. He sat up and looked around disappointedly, Rick had left in a hurry. Morty pulled his shirt on and grabbed his trashed pants before making his way to his bedroom. He needed that to happen again, and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last smut chapter before we roll back into plot

As expected, Rick disappeared for several days after his encounter with Morty, probably off planet drinking himself into oblivion. Morty knew it was only a matter of time before his grandfather returned, however, and he had his mind made up. He was going to corner Rick and confront him, regardless of how he may try to avoid it. Morty returned to school with great disinterest, sleeping through most of his classes and doodling on papers through others. His first day back he'd skipped a period to meet up with his friend from the drive-in whose actual name was Thomas, and caught him up without too much detail. "So how are things with you now that you sealed the deal?" Thomas had asked. Morty scowled and didn't answer. He'd gone a whole school week without seeing or hearing from Rick, and his mood was declining fast.

Rick stumbled through a portal onto his bed, head spinning as he collapsed in a drunken stuper. He hoped Morty would be back at school by now and too embarrassed to address what had happened. Rick was choosing to believe Morty wouldn't have told Beth or Jerry in fear of losing his grandfather despite everything. They're attachment to each other was so unbelievably unhealthy. Rick passed out fully clothed, drooling on his pillow as he felt fear start to sink in. Mercifully his unconscious mind was unable to punish him in his sleep.

Morty returned home and dropped his backpack in his bedroom before making his usual check in on Rick's room. He'd been checking every night for nearly a week, but was shocked when this time he found the room occupied. The air reeked of alcohol which was unreasonably comforting to Morty. He was just glad Rick actually came home, having been growing a fear that this time he may not. If Rick was drunk he'd eventually stumble downstairs to hydrate and find some alien snack to fill his stomach after he threw up whatever inebriating drinks he'd consumed. Morty wanted to catch him off guard and knew exactly how to do it.

The sun was disappearing from sight quickly when Rick finally came to life. He sat up without opening his eyes and groaned, stomach gurgling unpleasantly. Rick was just able to trip and fall knees first at his bedroom trash bin before he unloaded his guts into the plastic bag lining it. He wanted to sleep for a day or two, and eat, and shower, but he also didn't feel like doing any of those things. Sitting on his bedroom floor a while longer, his stomach made the decision for him. He was starving and he needed to eat _something_. Stripping his unwashed clothes and pulling on his robe, Rick slipped out of his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen, thoughts engrossed entirely in his options for food in his special cabinet. 

Rick had temporarily forgotten the rest of the family even existed, so he was surprised when heard them all eating dinner together. More disturbing still was when a fourth voice opened a new conversation topic. "So, son, I noticed you have some fashionable new bruises. Is there a story to them? A dangerous adventure with Beth's father or-" Jerry was cut off by Beth, "Jerry can we please not?" She spoke severely. "I was just wondering, I wasn't pointing any fingers!" Jerry put his hands up defensively. Rick was halted at the doorway to the kitchen, slowly sobering mind trying to process at full power and failing. "Oh uh, no, dad. They're not f-from an ad-adventure... It's sort of... Personal?" Morty didn't look up from his food. Rick felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him, his grandson wouldn't sell him out for the world. "Personal how, son? Did you do it to yourself?" Jerry queried, gesturing with his spaghetti noodle covered fork. "Ugh, dad can't you tell he means it's from his new boyfriend? Jeez you're so oblivious." Summer rolled her eyes and continued eating her dinner as she typed away on her phone. Rick furrowed his brow. Were the bruises his work, or had Morty acquired new ones?

Refusing to be barred from the kitchen by Jerry's presence, Rick strode in wordlessly and opened up his designated cabinet, selecting his box of Eye Holes. The table had grown uncomfortably quiet all of sudden. Rick forced himself not to laugh. Opening the fridge looking for milk, he addressed the house guest. "How you doing Jer? Morty had a r-really good time wi-with you last week." Jerry looked at Beth and then Morty, confused. "Uh, yeah... We had a really great day. Nice to have some father and son time with my boy." Jerry smiled slightly. Morty did too. "Th-that's good. God knows I don't hugh-have the stamina to keep up." Rick dared to flick his eyes at his grandson and was rewarded with an angry, embarrassed glare. He couldn't stop a satisfied grin from spreading his lips. "Well he is a teenager, Rick. That might have been eons ago for you but my son has energy for days. It would probably take two or three of you to wear him out." Jerry laughed at his own jab. Rick chuckled darkly, still staring down Morty. The latter broke the gaze to look fretfully at his father, but Rick agreed, "You're right Jer, I'll have to keep that in mind."

Morty finished his food and excused himself from the table as Jerry and Beth decided to share a bottle of wine. He followed his sister upstairs as she went to bed, but bypassed his own room and made a bee line for Rick's instead. The door wasn't closed all the way, which Morty knew to be an invitation. Rick kept his room closed off whether he was in it or not at all times, he must be expecting Morty. Opening the door slowly, Morty held his breath, not at all sure what to expect from his grandfather. Rick didn't look up from his food, stretched on his bed with his bowl on his stomach, as Morty entered and started to close the door behind him. "Leave it open." Rick said matter-of-factly. Morty obeyed. Rick set his food aside and swung his legs off the bed, untying the belt on his robe. "W-w-we need to-to talk, a-about that night, Rick." Morty sounded confident. Rick didn't like that. As Morty approached the bed, Rick grabbed his wrists and examined them. There were whispers of bruises on the surface of his skin. Wrapping his long fingers around the small limbs, Rick confirmed they were indeed his marks. As was the splotchy yellowed and fading bruise on Morty's throat. Rick smirked, "Kneel." Morty did, inspite of himself, "R-Rick, c'mon..." He pleaded. "We'll talk later." Rick said dismissively. Morty frowned, but before he could argue his head was forced down. Rick pulled his robe open and revealed his erect prick to Morty. "I know I don't have to tell you what to do." Morty licked his lips and slid them over the pulsing dick without hesitation. Rick hummed happily and closed his eyes, waiting for part two.

Jerry and Beth said goodnight before she went to bed and Jerry went upstairs to stairs to say goodbye to his kids. Jerry knocked lightly at Summer's door but got no answer. He frowned and moved on to Morty's door, but still got no answer. He sighed and hunched his shoulders, wishing he could just crawl into bed with Beth. Realizing it was time for him to go before he overstayed his welcome he straightened his back and turned for the stairs, but an audible moan came from the last door in the hall and Jerry turned back. It was Rick, he must have some interdimensional prostitute in there. Why couldn't he at least shut his door? Knitting his eyebrows together angrily he made to close the door to shield his children from the sick sounds coming from their grandfather's bedroom, but when he arrived at the threshold what his prying eyes beheld made stomach bile flood the back of his throat.

Rick saw Jerry appear in the door way and he leaned back to offer a better view. Morty was lost in the rhythm of sucking off the enormous cock in his mouth and was aware of none of it. Jerry entered the room and opened his mouth when Rick made eye contact. His leer stole the words out of Jerry's mouth and he raised a hand over Morty, showing off his lacking use of force. Jerry's pale face tinged green and he covered his mouth. Rick groaned as Morty took an impressive extra few inches down his throat, "Mmm, you're pretty good at this, Morty. I almost don't believe I'm the only one you've done this for. Did you get practice while I was off planet?" He asked without losing eye contact with Jerry. "Uhn-uh" Morty choked out as he kept his pace. Rick smiled maliciously, "Do you like sucking me off, Morty? Do you wanna swallow Grandpa Rick's cum?" Morty hummed, "Mhm." Jerry backed away, "You understand now, Morty? This is _my_ house." Rick ran a hand through Morty's curls as tears slipped down Jerry's face. "You're _my_ Morty. You're mine for adventures, mine for fucking. _Mine_." He snarled. Morty hummed again and took the entirety of Rick's dick, the sudden enveloping of warmth sent Rick over the edge and he bucked into Morty's mouth as he came, groaning loudly, Jerry fleeing the room at the sight.

Rick caught his breath and pulled Morty off him. "Go to your room." He said shortly, pulling his dirty clothes on. Morty swallowed, wiped his mouth, and started to argue but hesitated. Things were going better than he expected, maybe he should see how things went? He sighed and trudged out of the room behind Rick who was already halfway down the stairs. "Wh-where are you going!" He called. "To prove a point." Rick laughed. Morty waited for more but no more came. He yawned, realizing how late it was now, and remembered he had school the next morning. He shut himself in his room and passed out in minutes. Downstairs Jerry was crying on the couch when Rick found him. "What's eating you?" Rick smirked and unscrewed the cap from his flask. "How could you _do_ that? To your _grandson_?!" Jerry sounded hysterical. Rick looked down at him smugly as he sipped his flask, "I didn't _do_ anything, Jerry. Your son did."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!

Morty sat on his bed, anxiously awaiting Rick's appearance. After returning home from school, his grandfather had met him at the door and had ordered him to go to his room and stay there until Rick came and got him. The look on his face deterred Morty from challenging him, but also made him nervous. Tense and impatient, he bounced his knee and drummed his fingers on the frame of his bed. Morty had been sitting in his room for just under an hour when a portal opened up in front of him and Rick stepped through. The portal closed and Rick took a moment to peel what looked like bloody surgical gloves off his hands before addressing his grandson. "Mo-urghty, we n-need to ta-aghlk," he started. "That's wha-what I've been s-saying!" Morty interrupted. Rick raised a hand and silenced him, "I need you to-to tell me eveUrhything that M-43 said to you."

Morty groaned and fell back on his bed, "Th-this again, R-Rick, seriously? C-come on!" Rick shook his head, "No Mor-Morty, I-I'm pretty certain I've established m-my ownership. I don't give a shit i-if you think you can have fun with other Ricks, you're mine whether y-yo-you've accepted that or not. But what happened with you and him wasn't a self contained event. It's happened before a-and I n-need to know why." Rick rested his fists on his hips and waited. Morty sat up, looking shocked, "What? Wha-what do you mean? This has happened to other Mortys?" He looked fearful. "Yes dum dum that's what I said." He rolled his eyes, "Y-you know sometimes I doubt we're even in the same gene pool." Morty bit his bottom lip, "Rick- he said someone had _paid_ for him t-to-to...." Morty didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Rick felt his initial rage return. The sight of M-43 having Morty pinned had blinded him with fury but knowing someone else had gone so far as to pay an estranged Rick to lure away and kill his Morty made his hands clench tight enough for his short, broken nails break skin. 

"We're going back to his dimension, graAugh-grab you're shit and l-let's go." Rick turned around and dialed in the coordinates on his gun. Morty stood but didn't move, "Rick, I-I don't want to go back the-there." Rick glanced back and saw his grandson twisting his hands together in distress. Rick sighed heavily, striding to where he stood and kneeling in front of him, "M-Morty you trust me don't you? I-I know I fuck up a lot, a-and I know I've gotten you in some dangerous shit before, but I always come back for you, don't I? I always look out for you, right?" Morty hadn't seen his face this solemn in a long time. He swallowed and nodded, "Ye-yeah, I guess so..." Rick put a hand on his shoulder, "You-you're going in wi-Ugh-with me this time, and we'll bo-both be ready." Morty felt his neck and face redden with the proximity of Rick's face to his, he nodded.

Rick was the first through and was glad for it. Despite his threat, he never actually buried M-43, so there he lay, rotting and putrid smelling, in the middle of the dungeon lab. Morty came through behind Rick, who used the side of his lab coat to shield his grandson's face, "ShuUGHt y-your eyes, Mort." Rick didn't elaborate but Morty wretched at the smell and did as he was told, "I've seen de-dead bodies before Rick..." Rick looked back at him over his shoulder with an irritated face but Morty didn't open his eyes. As Rick approached the body he felt his nose burn with the smell of dead flesh as it broke down he tried to find any clues as to who this Rick had been working for. Morty decided to face the opposite direction and open his eyes. He remembered the room and determined he had his back to the liquid chambers, where the body of M-43 likely lay decomposing. Morty would let Rick investigate that side of the room. 

Morty started pulling drawers open in the desk and rifling through papers and strangely familiar gadgets. He found plenty of blueprints for what looked like various torture devices but wasn't seeing any obvious evidence of who or what had hired M-43. As he looked carefully over the desk he found a false bottom in one of the drawers. "H-hey Rick, I-I think I found something..." He called without risking a look. Rick didn't reply. Morty glanced his direction and curled his lip in disgust. Rick was picking through the blood and bile soaked labcoat pockets of his other self. He'd flipped through his wallet, his hidden pockets and finally settled for scanning M-43's portal gun. As he waited for the results he made his way to the desk, "Wh-wha-what did you saAgh-say Morty?" He asked, staring at the screen on his own gun as it sorted through every single dimension M-43 had been to the last six months. "This drawer, it has a f-false bottom." Morty pointed to the bottom left drawer. Rick raised half his brow and stowed his gun, fishing out what looked like an alien swiss-army knife. 

Rick made short work of the lock with a self-satisfied chuckle and grabbed every file and loose paper out of the drawer when a portal opened up across the room and three figures stepped out facing away from them. Using the sound of the portal extinguishing, Rick quickly shut the false bottom drawer and grabbed Morty, yanking him into his lap under the desk in one swift motion. "Ugh, well I-URP I guess that answers our question. Dumbass is dead." Rick's voice spoke, but it wasn't Morty's Rick. "If he was caught we need to take measures to ensure the survivor doesn't get word out about this operation." Another Rick said. C-137 squeezed his fingers tighter around Morty. "Well c-come UHP on. Let's go call the clean up team." One of them said, followed by the sound of the creation and subsequent extinguishing of a portal again. Rick peaked out from under the desk and realized they were alone. He quickly fired a portal home and shoved Morty through, jumping in right behind him, "God fucking dammit." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploading might slow down for a few days while I'm at work again, but in the meantime here's a little plot and little smut! I'm still trying to feel out the story so let me know if you all would like more story or more smut ;) Or if it's a good balance as is. Happy reading, sinners!

"What do you mean one _survived_? Which one?" A small figure in a tall chair faced away from the trio of Ricks dressed in Citadel uniforms. "M-43 failed to complete his assignment and it seems the Morty he was hired to dispose of escaped. We have reason to believe his Rick was involved." The chair swivelled to face the Citadel Ricks, " _Which...one.._ " The Ricks all glanced at each other, "C-137." One of them said. The seated figure stood, upending his chair, "Then why haven't you brought me his body!" The speaker demanded. "I'm sorry Mister President, C-137 has somehow barred portal activity in his occupied dimension." Another Rick spoke up. President Morty placed his hands on his desk, "Then we'll need to lure him out."

*

Rick paced the garage, fists balled as he tried to calm his nerves so he could put together a plan. Thankfully he'd had the fore thought to activate his interdimensional travel dampener the second he and Morty had crashed through the portal, but it wouldn't last forever and it wasn't a permanent fix by any means. He needed information, which he had in the form of the documents from the other Rick's desk. Flipping open the folder, he spread all of the papers out on the floor and sat down, cross legged, to look over them. Morty was eating dinner with Beth and Summer so Rick had the lab to himself. Rick shook his head as he leafed through all the documents his other self had left behind. What idiot kept important information on paper anymore? M-43 must have gone off the deep end a long time ago, for whatever reason. Any sensible Rick knew better than to keep any damning evidence in a rigged set up to self destruct in case it was found. This was just sloppy.

Rick was through almost every shred of paper when he found a list of dimension coordinates. Next to each was a check mark, and at the very top was C-137, without a check. Rick furrowed his brow and looked for any similar pages, finding only one other with similar printing. It looked like a payment history, always the same amount from the same company. _This_ was what he was looking for, a trail to follow. He folded up the papers and slipped them into his labcoat pocket as he grabbed a bag from his shelves and started packing devices and weapons. Once fully prepared, he made his way upstairs. Rick and Morty were going to find the asshole behind this and obliterate them.

Morty was laying in bed, wide awake, hoping to hear footsteps before he fell asleep. He wasn't even sure he could sleep. How many Mortys were being killed by Ricks like M-43? How many more would die before this was stopped? His thoughts roared like a raging sea while he rolled onto his side in his bed and tried to sleep. Morty just wanted things to be simple again, he wanted to have a repressed lust for his grandfather that he refused to acknowledge. He wanted to go on adventures that were stressful and dangerous but only on a normal level relative to their other adventures. He didn't want this, some existential and far reaching looming threat. Morty's thoughts hadn't calmed when he heard Rick coming up the stairs. He sat up hopefully.

Rick didn't bother knocking, opening the door and throwing his bag at his grandson, "I hope y-yo-ou're ready MUgh-Morty. This is some serious shit we're about t-to, that we're getting into." He looked grim. Morty shouldered the bag without question, "Let's get this over with, Rick. I-I don't wa-want this t-to-to keep happening to other Mortys." Rick raised an eyebrow down at him, "We might be gone a long time, kiddo. Y-you sure you're re-urp-ready for this?" Morty looked up at him and nodded, "I'm sure." Rick lead him back to the garage where he opened up a portal before loading the both of them and their supplies into his ship. With one last glance at his lab, Rick powered up the ship and guided it into the portal. He prayed to whatever god there might be that his defenses would hold up around their dimension until they returned, for Beth and Summer's sake. 

The ship touched down on a brilliant lapis lazuli planet, in what looked like a grassy field of blue instead of green. Rick climbed out followed by Morty, "We're going to leave the ship here so we can still get home if everything goes to shit. We're only a small portal jump away from our destination, but I can get more power cells for my portal gun here so we can make as many jumps as we need if we get caught. I loaded us up on supplies but I have a feeling we're about to get in the thick of it. Let's get started." Morty nodded, "What do we do first?" Rick motioned for Morty to follow. They hiked over a mile 'til a small cave came into view, illuminated by a familiar but faint green light. "See that cave, Mort? There's a ton of crystals in there that can be broken down to power my gun." Rick lead him inside as Morty looked over the walls, mouth hanging open in awe. "W-wow Rick, i-it's beautiful." Rick smiled, "Yeah I thought so too the first time I saw it. Now it just looks like batteries to me." He plucked a few handfuls of the luminous crystals out of crevices in the cave walls. 

"Y-you let yourself get s-so jaded." Morty remarked as he turned one crystal over in his hands, noticing how it felt like it was humming. "I know, i-i-it juUGHst comes wi-with the territory. I've been e-everywhere, seen Urhp everything, it's hard to appreciate anything anymore." Morty felt his mind wandering into less productive territory. As foolish as it seemed, he _really_ wanted to know what the crystal tasted like. He glanced over at Rick who was still collecting from the walls before carefully slipping his tongue around the foreign glowing mineral. It shocked him but also tickled somewhat, like putting a battery on your tongue. He smiled and spat the crystal back into his palm, noticing his tongue was still illuminated. It seemed to have left glowing residue in the pours of his tongue. This gave him a terrible idea.

Having crammed every crystal piece into his bag that he could fit, Rick was happily adding a crystal to a small device to convert it to a cell for his gun when he felt his belt loosen. He looked down just in time to watch his pants drop, see Morty open a green glowing mouth and take his flaccid length into it." Ugh- oh fuck, " Rick whimpered at the overwhelming sensation and staggered," M-M-Morty, we-we d-don't have time f-for... " He moaned instead of finishing his mild reprimand. "A-alright smartass, finish up and let's get out of here." Rick failed to look even remotely irritated. Morty looked up at him with a clear sense of self satisfaction, carefully sucking Rick to a full erection. Rick felt his temperature rising and as much as he enjoyed seeing Morty on his knees in front of him, he had something better in mind. 

Rick gently stopped Morty's motion and pulled him off, "L-lose your pants, Morty." He smiled down at him. Morty obeyed, undressing shyly. This was their first sexual interaction that wasn't immediately fueled by Rick's anger, Morty felt much more self conscious without the twinge of fear. He'd barely pulled his briefs off when Rick grabbed his hips and picked him up, pinning him against a smooth part of the cave wall. Morty wrapped his legs around Rick's waist. Rick wiggled his middle finger in front of Morty's mouth who took it in and sucked on it without a second thought. Rick pulled it out when he decided it was good and wet, and carefully inserted it into Morty's waiting asshole. Morty shuddered and took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to relax into the massaging digit. Rick was more patient this time, gingerly adding another finger, and another as Morty adjusted. "That's it, Morty. Just relax, I'll be gentle." Rick said quietly. Morty had a growing erection as he was stretched, he bit his bottom lip. 

Slowly pulling his fingers out, Rick readjusted and guided the head of his dick to Morty's waiting entrance. Rick pushed slowly, drawing out the sensation for Morty, who gripped Rick's shoulders as though he were falling off a cliff. Morty gasped as Rick inserted himself his full length. After giving him a few moments to catch his breath, Rick grazed his teeth against Morty's collarbone and began thrusting. Morty gasped and moaned, digging his nails into Rick's shoulders. "Mm, you like this?" He breathed into Morty's ear. The heat of his words sent a shiver across Morty's skin and he nodded. Rick gradually quickened his pace, licking his way up Morty's neck and sucking on the bottom of his ear. "Cum for me, Morty." He spoke softly but his voice was ragged with his breathing. Morty felt his groin tense and he came harder than he ever had before. Rick watched as Morty came and let himself reach climax after, releasing himself in the soft warmth of Morty's walls. He caught his breath and gently withdrew himself and let Morty back down on his wobbly legs. "I hope you're pleased with yourself, you little shit. " Rick smiled at him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SAW THE SEASON 3 FINALE AND I'M MAD AND DISTRESSED. SO I'M WRITING MY FEELS.  
> PLOT.  
> SO MUCH PLOT. [no spoilers for the finale]  
> AND MORE TO COME. EXPECT AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER TONIGHT WHILE I DEAL WITH DAN AND JUSTIN FUCKING US -AND RICK- OVER.

Rick and Morty portaled off the beautiful blue planet and into what appeared to be an alley between two abandoned buildings as the city around them darkened. Rick put his back to one wall and glanced around the corner. "O-okay Morty, we're gonna have to lay low 'til my connection shows up. There's one other Rick that's gone through the same shit that I can somewhat trust. He said he knows which way to point us." He said as he started trying to find an unlocked door into one of the buildings on either side of them. "A-087 said he'd give me info, but he won't get involved. I have a feeling this is a pretty deep mess we're charging into." Rick explained as he found a loose door handle. Morty furrowed his brow with concern, "When is your contact supposed to meet us?" Rick looked at one of his several watches, "He should be here by now." He angled the handle of what appeared to be an abandoned bar and applied pressure. The door creaked open and the two slipped inside. 

No sooner had the words left C-137's mouth did A-087 drop from a portal in the ceiling, blood blossoming over his lab coat as he fell face first to the floor. "Rick!" Both C-137 and his Morty exclaimed, scrambling to his side. "Ugh Christ. Listen, C-137, we both know this is fatal. I'm gonna skip to the important part- you're next. Your Morty is next, he's priority number one, but I don't know why. This goes deep. You can't trust anyone. _No one_." A-087 coughed clotted blood and mucus, choking through his words. "Don't sit around and watch me die, get the fuck out of here and stop the assholes doing this." A-087 spat irritably as he bled out. C-137 grabbed Morty's wrist and stood, aiming his portal gun at the floor next to them, but as he fired the portal appeared and collapsed instantly. "What the f-" C-137 was interrupted by the sound of the windows and doors crashing in around them with splintering wood and shattering glass showering C-137 and Morty. "Don't bother, your portal gun is being jammed," Another Rick spoke, a dozen citadel Ricks surrounding the duo. A laser gun hummed to life as it was aimed at the back of C-137's head.

Morty felt his Rick's fingers squeeze his wrist before releasing it as the two stood slowly, raising their hands above their heads. "Rick Sanchez from Earth dimension C-137, you and your Morty are responsible for the destruction of the Citadel and its Council. You're being taken into custody to stand trial for the homicide of over a hundred Ricks and Mortys during the attack on the Citadel." One of the Citadel Ricks spoke as two others activated laser handcuffs that buzzed angrily around the wrists they restrained. "Who can hold a trial if I murdered everyone in charge?" C-137 snapped. The leader of the Citadel Ricks looked down at C-137 smugly, "Our new leader. He's dying to see you both again." The other Ricks heaved C-137 and Morty onto their feet and ushered into a waiting portal. Morty shot C-137 a confused look, to which he just raised half his eyebrow and shrugged. They stepped through and found themselves standing in a familiar yet foreign Citadel Central Tower. C-137 and Morty looked all around at the new building, and Morty noticed the Citadel Ensignia had changed. He glanced at his Rick to mention it but hesitated when one of the Citadel Ricks escorting them scowled harshly at him.

Their escorting Ricks took C-137 and Morty to an elevator in the center of the tower and pressed one of two buttons, sending the lift up the entire height of the tower. It took over two minutes for the ride to end and the elevator to slow to a smooth stop. The doors slid open to a dimly lit corridor with a single set of doors at the very end. "Ooh, a poorly lit hallway. Very threatening." C-137 threw his cuffed hands up and rolled his eyes. The Citadel Ricks followed them to the set of doors and opened them but remained outside. "What, Bad Ass new Leader Rick doesn't need armed guards?" C-137 said sardonically. The Citadel Rick that made eye contact with C-137 and grinned, "Trust me, we'd all _love_ to watch what's about to happen. But the President requested privacy with during his meeting with you." He chuckled darkly as he pulled closed both the doors and the shut with a loud snap. C-137 Rick looked at his Morty, "Don't worry Morty. Everything will be fine." 

"Those were the last words you said to me, Rick." Morty said. But it wasn't his Morty, the voice came from the other side of the room. Rick and C-137 Morty stared at each other before looking down the length of the room. A long table of empty chairs lead to a single taller chair, where the speaking Morty was seated, dressed in a black suit and red tie. Rick felt the cuffs stop buzzing and his pair fell off with a thunk. He approached slowly, "Who the hell are you?" The Morty at the table laughed, finger tips pressed together delicately. "You're old, Rick, but surely your memory isn't so poor that you've forgotten me?" The suited Morty stood and stepped around the table. C-137 Morty followed his grandfather timidly. Rick furrowed his brow and frowned. "You couldn't have forgotten your _first Morty_." President Morty wore a coy smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got one more chapter coming after this one tonight.

C-137 Morty looked at President Morty and then his grandfather. Well, who he's always thought was his grandfather. Was this Morty telling the truth? Was Rick not _his_ Rick? "Very funny, short stuff, but your typical Hollywood plot twist bullshit isn't gonna fly" Rick folded his arms and leaned his weight on one leg. "Don't worry, _Grandpa Rick_ , you'll catch up." President Morty walked over to a small cabinet and poured two drinks, a dark brown liquid over a few ice cubes in short glasses. Rick moved to accept one but the President offered it to C-137 Morty instead, "My apologies, Morty. I hadn't even greeted you. How have you been doing? You look well, even a little taller." The President smiled at him over his glass. Morty took the glass in his cuffed hands but didn't drink from it. He simply stared at the President, minding working over time trying to place the Morty before him. "Oh, you won't need those either." President Morty looked at the cuffs, uninterestedly. The energy arch ended abruptly and they dropped to the floor.

Morty stared intensely at the President, eyes roaming his face carefully, "Oh.. Oh jeez. Y-yo-you...I remember you." C-137 gasped. The President smiled kindly, "I knew you would. We always recognize each other. Mortys can distinguish between all other Mortys. Ricks could too, if they cared to try. But we care, we know each other by name, dimension, and quirky, unique characteristics." President Morty pulled a chair out for C-137 and sat down across from it, Rick standing behind them with his arms crossed, looking terse, but remaining silent. C-137 sat down, holding his drink and staring open mouthed at the President, "H-how...how did you get... Here?" C-137 guestured to the room around them. President Morty leaned back in his chair, "I just had to learn to take control. Ricks raised us to think we were nothing but shields. Told us we were 'as dumb as they come' and that we're sidekicks." Rick scoffed behind them to no one's notice. "But then I found my voice. I found confidence to make use of technology and science the same way Ricks do. And then I started telling other Mortys that they could do the same. I gave them value, and they gave me power." 

"The one thing a Morty doesn't need." Rick hissed, striding over to them, "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not your Rick." He stated firmly. "You really think so, Rick?" The President looked at him with a calm visage. Rick hesitated. "You don't remember the day you abandoned me? You were so _adamant_ about the importance of the Megaseeds... Until we were cornered by carniverous gigantiphibians." President Morty broke eye contact with Rick to look at C-137, "Portaled off planet," he snapped his fingers, "Like that. I thought he was going to get a weapon. Or get help. I thought he'd come back." The President looked back at Rick with an easy smile, "He didn't." C-137 looked from the President to Rick, hoping for an answer. Rick furrowed his brow, and seemed to have had a revelation, "No. I didn't, I didn't come back for you, you psychotic fuck." Rick spat. The President raised an eyebrow but didn't falter, "I'm sure it's easier to supplement your memories than accept you failed at something. Thankfully I survived the attack, and was found by another Rick. It didn't take long for me to make good use of his lab and of him."

Rick rolled his eyes again, "What, did you turn him into a meat suit and start wearing him to get elected?" C-137 looked at Rick, then to the President, "W-wait, w-we-were you the one in charge? Th-the whole time?" President Morty almost looked proud. He nodded, "I was. You're the only one to figure it out alone. I can see why the others claimed you to be the One True Morty." Rick was lost and irritated, "What the hell are you two talking about?" He interrupted. C-137 looked at him, "Rick, this was the Morty that was with the Rick that kidnapped us, and all those other Mortys. He puppeteered his Rick, the Morty shield we saw around their lab was _his_ doing... B-but why? Why would you do that to them? To _us_?" Morty looked at the President with sad eyes. "Because it would have happened anyway. If Mortys are going to be used like tools it might as well be a Morty to profit from it. And profit I have." The President stood and offered a hand to C-137, "But I could use your help. You could be a part of the shift in power Mortys have so desperately wanted."

Rick looked from C-137 to the President. Their gaze was powerful and thick tension hung in the air. "What if I refuse?" C-137 asked quietly, looking into his glass. The President put a hand on his shoulder, "Nothing." Rick interjected, "My ass! You can't _honestly_ expect us to believe you've gone through all this trouble just to let us go." C-137 looked annoyed at him before answering, "If that's so then why did you hire M-43 to kill me?" President Morty smirked, "I wanted to see if you would kill him in defense. But you didn't. You're the One True Morty, you don't resort to violence the way others do. You truly want to save everyone." He looked at Rick, "My question for you, son, is will you save the Rick you thought was your own, knowing he's lied to you all this time?" C-137 slowly turned to Rick, heart sinking into his stomach as he realized the gravity off the revelation. Every special moment, every sacrifice, the timeline split- when Rick gave up his collar for Morty, Rick turning himself into the Federation to let his family go home to Earth, coming back to help him save the telepathic gas that Krombopulos Michael was hired to assassinate, _the Jellybean incident_. None of it was because Rick loved him, it was because Rick had guilt weigh heavy on him for already failing his Morty. His eyes filled with tears and he looked at the floor.

Carefully following the change of emotions on C-137's face, Rick realized his grandson was buying into it. "God dammit Morty stop! Stop listening to this twisted bastard! You're reconsidering every single second we've spent together because _one_ unstable Morty went on _one_ adventure with me before you! He's not my 'original' Morty, he's not my 'first' Morty, he was the Morty that I took on my first Megaseed trip because I was afraid to take you. I didn't want you to get hurt, Morty!" C-137 looked up at him, "But this crazy mother fucker put us in the path of danger on purpose, he lured those monstrosities after us because he likes to watch Ricks die!" The President laughed, "What Morty doesn't? After everything you put us through? Making us slaves, experimenting on us, using us as shields, using us as bait. Ricks are self destructive. I just helped guide the worst of them to their own demise." 

C-137 Morty stood, setting down his untouched drink. "I don't want to join you. I want to go home." His voice was much more steady and confident than he felt. President Morty nodded and strode back to his seat at the far end of the table. He pressed a button on a console built into his arm rest and a sound came from within Rick's labcoat. "Your portal gun is no longer being jammed. You may leave whenever you're ready." He said, settling into his seat and facing the window behind him. Rick looked at C-137 for an answer, but received nothing. With a backward scowl at President Morty, Rick opened a portal back to the ship and followed his Morty through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why President Morty let them go. I'll expand more next chapter. C:


	14. Chapter 14

Rick didn't attempt conversation when they got back to the ship. Or on the flight home. It wasn't until the two were safely back home in the garage that he tried to coax conversation out of Morty. "Ar-are you okay Morty?" He asked to his grandson's back as he made to leave the garage. "I'm fine, Rick." Morty dead panned. Rick grabbed his shirt by the back of his collar, "I'm serious Morty, I want to talk about this, I can already tell you're taking this hard." Rick pulled him back and turned him by his shoulder to face him. Morty didn't meet his gaze. "We're fine Rick, there's nothing to talk about." He replied quietly, shrugging Rick's warm hands off his shoulders. Rick furrowed his brow, "Don't do this Morty. We both know I'm emotionally constipated enough to repress plenty on my own, I can't let you start doing the same dumb shit as me." Rick knelt in front of him, forcing Morty to meet his eyes. 

Morty tried to blink back tears but they spilled down his cheeks anyway, he swallowed a burning lump in his throat. With a steadying breath, he met Rick's eyes, "Tell me the truth. Tell me all of it. Who am I to you?" Rick frowned and gently cupped a palm to Morty's cheek, thumb brushing the tears away. "Morty you're my grandson. Biologically, Dimensionally, and intentionally. Our first adventure together was the Megaseeds harvesting. I wanted to take you but I was worried you wouldn't be safe. I needed _a_ Morty to hide m-myself from the Federation, so I dropped by the Citadel and found a Morty to volunteer. That little creep was all for it, I should have kn-known there was something wrong if he was fine being pu-put in a dangerous situation. But I was desperate so I l-let it slide. Everything went fine until we came across the gigantiphibians. I-I was ready to avoid them entirely, fi-find another way down to the Megatrees. That asshole had other plans. He snuck off while I scoped out the place. He-he took one of their offspring, Morty. He took one of their egg sacks and slipped it into my labcoat pocket." Rick looked at Morty with apologetic eyes. "I realized why they were after me, and it wasn't hard to put together- to f-figure out he'd done it. So I ditched him, the homicidal prick." 

Morty looked at his grandfather but said nothing, trying to process what he'd said. President Morty didn't dispute the fact that he killed Ricks. But the residual pain of the confrontation was thick on his skin, and he didn't know how to segway out of this. Rick did it for him, "Morty wh-why'd he let us leave?" He asked with a distressed glint in his eye. Morty swallowed heard, "Because... He knew he'd put a w-wedge between us. That's what he really wanted. To make me miserable, and useless to you... And he knows I won't try t-to stop him." Rick paused, "What do you mean?" Morty sighed frustratedly, "I don't think he's doing anything wrong, Rick. I don't like that he's killing Mortys b-but he's working for the greater good. He's making a place for Mortys in a world of Ricks." Morty turned away to head to his room, waiting for Rick's backlash. "Morty, he did-didn't put a wedge between us."

Morty paused at the garage door and looked back, surprised Rick wasn't drilling him about his support of President Morty's activities. Rick was worried about them, not everyone else. His heart throbbed with a confusing combination of love and pain. He was relieved to know he was really Rick's Morty, but doubt had already nestled in his chest of whether or not he believed Rick. His sadness coupled with his fear and choked his emotions, leaving him feeling empty and numb. "I need to get some sleep, Rick." Morty turned away and disappeared through the doorway. Rick sighed, trying to determine if it was best to give Morty space or to check on him. Who am I kidding, I'm not even physically capable of leaving him alone. Rick rolled his eyes at himself and followed Morty. 

Morty tread his way upstairs to his room and opened his door, closing it quietly behind him. He stalked over to his bed as he shed layers of clothes, shirt, shoes and then jeans. Falling into bed with a grunt, Morty shimmied under his blankets and rubbed his face on his pillow, trying to ease his mind so he could hopefully get a few hours in. He exhaled an exhausted sigh as he found a comfortable position on his stomach, hands supporting his head under his pillow, when he felt a weight on top of him. Its warmth surrounded him and compressed him into his bed, not uncomfortably. "You-you're not going to bed like this. N-not after everything I've done, a-as far as I've gone to show you how undeniably _mine_ you are." Rick whispered into Morty's ear. The warm breath sent a shiver down his spine, and Morty felt his body respond to the attention against his will. "Rick we need sleep. We-we can talk tomorrow." He tried to sound convincing, but wasn't certain he succeeded. Rick dipped his tongue into the crook of Morty's neck, "I'm not tired." Morty definitely failed to contain his reaction to the hot wet sensation on his skin, squirming under Rick. 

Rick hummed a satisfactory noise feeling Morty's ass wiggle against his groin. "You've been mine since day one, Morty. And you have been the only Morty to have _all_ of me." Rick rolled his hips against Morty's ass, feeling himself harden as he thrust up. Morty whined into his pillow, frustrated at how easily Rick distracted him, and how quickly his own dick reacted to the attention he was receiving. "You-you know we're not the only ones that know what I've done to you." Rick pulled the blanket down off Morty to run his hands down Morty's back. He slipped the tops of his fingers into the hem of Morty's underwear. Morty hummed in response. "The night you came to my room, after you had dinner wi-with your family?" Rick pulled the briefs down, fingers grabbing Morty's ass cheeks firmly. He continued, "While you had your perfect little m-mouth wrappped around me," Rick pulled his cheeks apart, grinning wickedly at the pink hole before him, "Your father walked in on us, and I made him watch." He admitted with horrific pride as he slipped his tongue against Morty's exposed entrance. "You what -!" Morty cut himself off with a gasp, Rick pressing his tongue into Morty with skill. He worked in a few fingers before withdrawing, purposefully stretching the hole in perpetration for his dick. "I wanna do it again." Rick moaned as he stroked himself into Morty's asshole without warning. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some relaxing smut for your enjoyment

Morty balled his fists and spread his legs as Rick entered him, gasping weakly as the head of Rick's dick brushed against his prostate. "Ooh, R-Rick..." he cooed, angling himself up against Rick's pelvis. Rick laughed and squeezed Morty's hips, "Mm, you liked that?" He thrust into the sensitive spot slowly and purposefully. Morty's legs tremored, skin prickling with goosebumps as he pumped the length of Rick's erection into and out of him. He found a steady pace and kept it, his own dick swelling quickly with desire, which he moved a hand to relieve when he felt Rick withdraw his entire length suddenly. "What-?" Morty turned to see the cause of the loss of contact.

Rick was staring down at him with an aggressive look. Before Morty could open his mouth, Rick grabbed his wrists and flipped him into his back. With a quick movement four metal arms snaked from each bed corner and latched onto Morty's limbs, "Rick! Wh-what the hell?" He protested to no avail, he was entirely incapacitated. A familiar smug look crossed Rick's face, "Well, Morty, I think I need to remind you who has the final say in our relationship about your meaning to me. You let that other Morty get into your head too easily, and everything about you belongs to me. Including your thoughts." Rick's dick throbbed as he spoke, kneeling over Morty as he grinned down at him. "Wh-wha-what are y-you going to do?" Morty fretted as Rick leaned back on his legs. "Nothing." Rick smirked. Morty grimaced, "R-Rick! Y-y-you can't! Don't l-leave me like this!" He cried as his own cock leaked between them. Rick stood and shrugged, "I won't." He laughed as he left the room. 

Rick slipped down the hallway to his room silently, searching his closet for his box of toys. After only a moment of digging he found it, and selected a choice few accessories to take back with him. As an after thought he grabbed a box of wet wipes from the bathroom before returning to his grandson's room. Morty was pulling against the restraints in such an enticing way, Rick knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself long. Dropping his tools onto the foot of the bed, Rick repositioned himself over Morty, "C'mon Rick, please jus-just _do_ something!" He begged, arching his back as he tried to make contact with any part of Rick he could reach. Rick laughed and leaned away as he lubed his fingers, picking up a small dildo and coating it as well, "I'm going to have my fun first, Morty." He slowly inserted the silicone toy's short length and left it there. Morty whined loudly, "I-its not big e-enough!"Rick laughed harder, "Oho. I've spoiled you haven't I, kiddo?" Rick stroked his generous length in front of Morty, a tantilizing few inches between the heads of their dicks. 

Morty clenched his asshole around the small toy, desperate for any sense of being full. It only made him yearn for more. He tried thrusting against Rick's swollen, red cock but he'd only pulled away with a chuckle. "Pl-please Rick, give me something! I-I need it!" Tiny glistening droplets of sweat gathered on Morty's brow as his heart pounded in his chest. He could feel his face was flushed and his wrists and ankles were aching uncomfortably against his straining in their bindings. Morty couldn't stand this much longer. 

Rick placed a knee on either side of Morty's ribcage and leaned up against the wall with one hand. His other guided his dick to Morty's face, brushing it against his lips, "Be a-a good boy, Morty." He had dropped his tone several octaves. Morty complied right away and opened his lips, rolling out his tongue for Rick to slide in on. When the head of Rick's pulsing cock hit the back of Morty's throat he wrapped his tongue around the shaft and tightly sealed his lips on it. Sucking as hard as he could, Morty created an intense pressure as he pulled his head back. Rick grunted appreciatively and threw his other hand onto the wall as well to steady himself. "Mm, fuck yeah, Morty. Ungh, you suck grandpa so well." Rick moaned as the soft inside of Morty's cheeks and tongue massaged his cock. "Good boy, Mo-ugh god yes. You must be horny, huh Morty? Sucking me down so hard." Rick looked down at him. He nodded his head, slowing down slightly to look up at Rick with a begging gaze. 

With some hesitation, Rick pulled himself out of Morty's silky, wet mouth and returned to the foot of the bed, much to Morty's chagrin. Rick slowly withdrew the small dildo and Morty wriggled hopefully. Rick halted his movement with a hard stare before slowly wrapping his long fingers around Morty's dick. Morty sighed in relief as he was pumped lazily, satisfied to have any contact at all. Rick leaned down and took Morty into his mouth, moving his tongue over the head and then down the back of his shaft as Morty cried out and moaned without reservation. Stroking his own member, Rick gave Morty a few more moments of pleasure before releasing him, to which Morty protested, "G-god dammit, Rick! S-stop teasing me!" 

Rick laughed, "Did you want something, M-Morty? If you n-need something, al-all y-you have to do is ask." His smug grin inflamed Morty's impatience but before Morty snapped at him, he changed pace. Morty decided to play Rick's manipulative game. As much as he'd love to tell Rick 'just fuck me already!', he knew the fastest way to get what he wanted was to play his usual role, Rick's favorite submissive partner in crime. Morty leveled with Rick's gaze, "Please, Grandpa Rick... I need you inside me." He begged quietly, squirming ever so slightly against the metal arms pinning him to the bed. Morty saw the devious expression overtake Rick's face and felt deep satisfaction in the reaction he got. Rick chuckled to himself darkly, "Oh, Morty. What have I done to you..." He was hoarse with lust, pooling a generous amount of lube onto his erection and lined himself up to Morty's warm ass hole. "You've learned how to get exactly what you want from me." He thrust himself into Morty harshly, "Ugh, f-fuck... Y-you're my one weakness." Rick admitted as he pulled himself out and thrust in again as deep as he could fit and exhaled a satisfied groan. Morty bit his lip and tightened his muscles around Rick, whining and panting as the pace quickened inside him. Rick felt the extra pressure surround him and he felt his balls seize up. He came against Morty's prostate with enough force to trigger Morty's orgasm. They came down together, breathing heavily until their heart races slowed. Rick withdrew himself and released Morty, handing him the wet wipes before laying back onto the pillow with an exhausted sigh. Morty tenderly cleaned himself and stuffed the dildo, lube and wipes under his bed before snuggling up next to Rick and passing out. It bad been such a long day, and the warm sense of security Morty got lying against Rick was more soothing than any sleep aid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty don been caught in this one broh

Morty felt his conscious slowly surfacing from the depths of sleep. He became aware of being wrapped up in something, long arms maybe. His face was buried in something warm that tickled his nose. With a few more deep breaths Morty became more awake, realizing Rick was sound asleep, holding him. A smile crept across his face and he buried himself deeper in Rick's chest hair. His bliss was short lived when he heard his bedroom door open.

Summer always hated when Rick took Morty on adventures without her, so when she'd realized they'd been gone two days off planet together she had become decidedly unhappy. Seeing the ship in the garage was all the motivation she needed to confront Rick, but she'd found his room empty, so she'd decided to take her hurt and frustration out on Morty. When she opened the door to find her brother and grandfather cuddling, shirtless, in bed, her mouth had opened soundlessly. Morty looked up at her and she saw his face pale. Neither spoke for several seconds. Summer sighed, "Honestly I don't know what I expected." She rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving the door open. Morty had to talk to her before she talked to their mom. 

Morty wriggled out of Rick's grasp with some difficulty, but without worry of waking him. He was an incredibly sound sleeper. Morty found his discarded underwear and a shirt, dressed quickly and closed Rick in his room. Padding quietly down the stairs and into the living room, he addressed his sister who was on the couch with a cup of coffee and her phone. "S-Summer, we were just-, I-I was-" He stumbled over his loss of words but she cut him off, "Morty, please. Don't patronize me, I'm not a gullible idiot. I am fully aware of what I just saw." She put a hand up at him as she finished her text and sat down her phone to look at him. Her face was unreadable. "I only have one question for you and I need you to tell me the truth," she continued. Morty nodded as he chewed the inside of his bottom lip. "Is what you are doing okay with you? Rick isn't forcing you to do anything?" Summer was speaking very deliberately and her expression became stern. Morty's eyes widened, struck silent with disbelief. "N-n-no! I-I-I mean not i-in any way I don't like." He felt his cheeks flush at his unintentional honesty. "Ugh _gross_ Morty! Jeez, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting you, I don't wanna know about foreplay!" Summer gagged and looked away. Morty couldn't help but laugh, "S-sorry Summer. No, Rick hasn't hurt me, or taken advantage of me. I know it's not normal b-" She cut him off once more, "Like I said, little bro, I'm really not surprised. The amount of time the two of you spend together, _and_ in highly emotional situations _while_ together, it was bound to happen eventually." Summer shrugged and swapped her phone for the tv remote, sipping her coffee. "Y-you won't t-tell- you won't say anything? T-to mom?" Morty felt his throat dry. His sister didn't look back at him, "I don't have anything to gain by telling her that her until recently estranged father is having sex with her underage son. But mom's not stupid, Morty. That's all I have to say." 

Rick stirred, bladder aching, groaning as he sat up slowly, head in his hands. Massaging his temples, he opened his eyes and took a moment to realize he was alone in Morty's room. He didn't want to admit how disappointed he was to wake up alone, but he didn't have much time to mope. Morty entered the room suddenly, hesitating when he saw Rick was up. "O-oh, uh. Morning." Morty said awkwardly, closing his door behind him, "Um, moms not up yet, so breakfast isn't ready or anything." He stood at his door, shuffling his feet. Rick looked at Morty's bedroom clock, they'd only had a few hours of sleep. Rick snorted tiredly and put his arms out, palms open, as if asking for a hug. Morty furrowed his brow and his mouth dropped, but he approached nonetheless. Rick snaked his arms around Morty's waist and pulled him back into the bed with ease. He pulled Morty against him tightly and sighed comfortably. Morty let himself be cuddled by his grandfather while he tried to determine if this was real or not. Historically, Rick was not an affectionate man, so Morty felt justified in his confusion. "More sleep." Rick grunted as he squeezed Morty against his chest and buried his nose in Morty's curls. 

Morty, while thoroughly enjoying the incredibly rare affection from Rick, he still felt horribly anxious about his exchange with his sister. If she was that unsurprised by finding them sleeping together how far behind her in thought was their mother? "R-Rick, I should probably tell you... Summer knows... About us. Sh-she saw us like this, earlier." Rick grunted at him in acknowledgment. Morty looked up at him, "Seriously? You-you're not even a little bit worried?" He asked, exasperated. Rick took a deep breath, "Morty if y-you're sister had anything to gain out of narking on us I assure you she would. However, shattering Beth's i-illusion of me as a perfect a-and infallible father w-would only prevent Summer from ever joining us o-on another adventure, would take away th-th-the only distraction you have - which distracts you from annoying her - and would send your m-mother into an alcohol fueled depression so deep, she-she'd not only take back your father but she'd make him the man o-of the house just to replace me." He stuttered a yawned and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "So, no, Morty. I'm not worried." Finding no valid argument, Morty remained silent. Rick's fingers raked through Morty's hair and angled his head up, taking Morty's mouth into a deep kiss. Thought process halted from the sensation, Morty let himself be lost in it.

Successfully changing Morty's train of thought, Rick relaxed him with long, languid kisses and strokes of his tongue. Eventually Morty dozed off again in the comfortable warmth of Rick's arms. Extremely pleased with himself, Rick settled in for a few more hours of sleep. He was on the precipice of slumber when a low buzz from under his pillow woke him with a start. He clawed around for the source and found Morty's cellphone to be the culprit. He lit the lock screen and saw a text message from a contact named 'datboi'. Rolling his eyes at his grandson's humor being so far behind the times, Rick unlocked the phone, having figured out Morty's passcode ages ago. He opened the message and read the most recent one, wondering what in this dimension was so important this boy had texted Morty before the sun was up. 

"Haven't heard from you in a few days. I'll take your silence as success ;)"

Rick furrowed his brow and scrolled through the last few days messages, finding what looked to be the beginning of this conversation. 

"Not that anyone says you're a ray of sunshine but you seemed out of it today. Are you okay?" the friend had asked. Rick's stomach twinged with irritance at the realization this could be the boy he'd found Morty in the car with. 

"I'm fine. Just frustrated, y'know? Got a small taste and then had it all ripped away." Morty had replied. Rick felt his irritation transform into jealous anger.

"Just be patient, it'll be worth the wait ;P" his friend had said.

"God I fucking hope so. I have at least two holes that need filling." Morty had bluntly responded. Rick felt the sudden urge to kick Morty off his own bed. He kept reading instead

A few days later, "I need your help." Morty's shortest text yet.

"You know I got you. What's up?" his friend seemed eager. Rick hated him.

"I need you to help me make someone jealous." Rick screwed up his face, What the fuck did that mean?

"Sounds poorly thought out and desperate. I'm in. Lol." Rick snorted at the response.

"I want to set it up so we look like we're messing around and get caught. If you can leave a hickey or something you get bonus points. He doesn't like when other people leave marks on me." Rick felt his limbs go cold as he slowly caught up.

"If said dude already feels a kinda way about someone leaving marks on you how can you not already know they're dtf?" Rick thanked Summer for her shorthand education she'd shared with him.

"Because it could just be protectiveness out of love and not sexual possessiveness. I feel like this would help me be sure." 

"Alright, I get it. I'm still in" he'd added a thumbs up emoji.

"You sure you don't care man? I know it's weird but it'll work." Morty texted his co-conspirator. 

"Anything to help one of us get out of the V zone." His friend replied

Rick looked down at the snoring figure below him. Morty had been a devious little manipulater. He'd tricked Rick into making the first move by invoking his wrathful jealousy. Rick was shocked and furious. He wanted revenge.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun split through the curtains shading Morty's bedroom and roused him from his sleep. He could smell bacon frying and his stomach growled loudly as he sat up and stretched. Morty slipped off his bed before remembering he hadn't been in bed alone. Rick must have already gone down for breakfast, Morty reasoned as he trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning, Mom." Morty yawned as he sat at the table and poured himself some orange juice. Summer joined him and took the juice after him, sitting next to Beth. "Good morning, kids! Isn't it nice of dad to make breakfast?" She smiled into her coffee. Morty looked up from his own cup and became aware he'd sat across from his mother when she was usually the one to cook. He looked across the kitchen to see Rick in his slacks and a gray sweater in exchange for his usual blue. Morty couldn't help but appreciate how good Rick looked when he was sober and showered.

"Thanks, grandpa, it looks great!" Summer said as Rick he served their food. "It really does, dad, thank you!" Beth agreed with a brilliant smile which he returned, "You're welcome sweetie, j-just don't get too used to it." Rick laughed as he brought Morty his plate before sitting down to his own. Morty had been staring at Rick the entire time and had to mentally shake himself to speak, "Ye-yeah. What they said. Th-thanks Rick." Rick flashed him a disturbing and sinister grin as Morty shoveled a few forkfuls of food down. Summer and Beth were pre-occupied with their food and missed the exchange. Morty had already swallowed when he realized Rick was up to something, and it was probably too late now to avoid whatever Rick was planning. "It's my pleasure, Morty." He replied with a horrible self-satisfied smirk.

"After you finish breakfast you two need to get ready for school, okay? I'm leaving early to sit in on a board meeting at the hospital." Beth said as she flipped through a newspaper. Summer was looking at Rick and Morty, "Okay, mom." She kicked Morty under the table to disrupt the two's staring competition. Morty looked at her with his eyebrows raised in confusion, she jerked her head at Beth and Morty reddened. He finished his food, knowing he'd find out his demise soon, and excused himself from the table to go get dressed. Morty tried to do a self evaluation, he didn't feel sick or tired or confused, he felt fine. His skin didn't look unusual and his limbs were all accounted for, what had Rick done? Morty prayed he could get through school without finding out. He dressed and slipped on his white sneakers before realizing he didn't have his phone. It wasn't on his nightstand or in last night's pants pocket. He tossed his bed and found it quickly, opening it to see it was at his message thread with Thomas. His eyebrows knitted together, he knew the last time he used it he'd gone back to the home screen, and the most recent message he hadn't read yet. His stomach sank. Rick had gone threw his phone. 

Morty made it to school without incident and met up with Thomas outside of his first class. "I need to talk to you." Morty demanded, pulling his friend away from the class room and into the closest bathroom. The bell rang. "Woah, chill Mort, what's the deal? I thought you were having a good weekend seeing as how I hadn't heard from you since what, Saturday morning?" Thomas quirked an eyebrow at him. "He went through my phone, he read our whole conversation and now he knows everything." Morty wrung his hands. Thomas' smile dropped, "Oh shit. So, what then? Are y'all done already?" Morty shook his head, "He's not like that. I probably couldn't get rid of him now if I wanted." He laughed in spite of himself, "But I'm definitely screwed. He's gonna do something to get even. He might already have done something." Thomas didn't look convinced, "Dude you sound paranoid. You'll be fine, just get through today and you can talk to him after school." His friend soothed. Morty wasn't convinced but couldn't see what other options he had. Thomas clapped a hand to his back and lead them into the hallway, "We'll meet up at lunch okay?" Morty nodded. "When do I get to meet this guy anyway?" Thomas added as they headed back to his room down the hall. "Oh. Uh.. W-well...I guess n-next time we hang out..." He was lying through his teeth but had no verbal escape besides agreement. Thomas nodded and ducked into his first class, leaving Morty to go into first period math on his own. 

Math class came and went without incident. Science was uneventful as usual, though the beakers filled with chemicals kept his thoughts revolving around Rick. The bell rang for the third time and he exited his science class to cross the building for his English period when he suddenly felt his temperature rise. His heart rate jumped as he worried whatever Rick had done to his food was finally kicking in. Was he going to grow tentacles out of his arms? Or develop bug-like pincers? Was it more serious than that? What if he went into a coma? Or turned into a blood thirsty alien hybrid? Morty ran for the closest bathroom and locked himself in a stall, panting and sweating as his pulse pounded in his ear. What the hell was happening? He dropped his backpack and sat on the toilet seat fully clothed, noticing what it was that had changed. His pulse was racing and his internal temperature was skyrocketing because he was sporting the worst erection he'd ever had. Rick had given him a stimulant. "Fuck."

Rick was working in the garage on a comically large gun, whistling to himself as he carefully selected a new tool to readjust the grip. On his wrist, one of his watches blipped at him. He looked at the time and chuckled, he knew the drug would be affecting Morty by now. Setting down his tools, he wiped his hands off on a rag before dialing in coordinates on his portal gun and leaving the lab. He stepped into the hallway outside of Morty's chosen hideout just after the hallways had cleared of students. Stowing his portal gun and opening the door to the bathroom, Rick could smell Morty's deodorant and sweat. The poor kid must be in hell right now, Rick thought, feeling victorious. He strode down the line of stalls to the only one with a closed door and knocked, "M-Morty, you can't be missing classes like this. Wha-what would your mom say?" He laughed. Morty swung the door open and lunged at his grandfather hungrily. Rick put a strong hand on his head and kept him at arms length, "Tsk tsk, Morty, what's g-gotten into you?" Morty slipped out of his grasp and grabbed for Rick's belt, only to be grabbed by both of his powerful hands and held back. "God dammit, Rick! Wh-wha-what did you do!" Morty snapped as he fought for freedom. Rick laughed even harder, "I slipped s-some alien aphrodisiac i-into your scrambled eggs at b-breakfast!" His eyes watered, "Y-Yo-You're stuck like this all day, kiddo!" Morty loathed how strong Rick's grip was at that moment, "You-you can't, Rick! Please, how am I supposed to get through school like this! Give me _something_!" Rick raised half his brow, "I wa-was hoping you'd say something like that."

In one fluid motion Rick backed Morty into the stall and kicked the door closed behind them, spinning Morty to face away from him. He bent Morty over, releasing his arms so he could prop himself against the wall as Rick yanked down his jeans and briefs. Morty's legs quivered with anticipation, sucking in a shuddering gasp as he felt a lubed finger slick inside him before withdrawing. It was replaced with something slightly thicker, but not nearly as long. Morty turned his head as Rick pulled his pants back up and left the stall. "Wh-what was that!" Morty half shouted in his frustration. "A vibrator." Rick grinned and opened a portal, stepping a leg into it. He pulled a remote out from his inside labcoat pocket and wiggled it at Morty, "And I've got total control." Morty leapt at him, this time shouting entirely, "No!" But falling into empty air. Rick was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay one more mind game before gooey fluff and then plot.

With extraordinary difficulty, Morty was able to align his erection in his jeans so that it wasn't quite so obvious before shamefully stalking to the cafeteria. Lunch wouldn't be for ten more minutes but there was no way he could sit through class like this. He dropped into a table in the corner and shot a text to Thomas. 

"Cafeteria asap. He came to see me in between classes." Morty tapped his message out quickly. 

Thomas' reply took a moment to come, he couldn't text freely in class, their teachers were always assholes about it. "O shit. K I'll be there in min." 

Morty laid his head on his arms on top of the table and huffed a heavy sigh. The vibrator inside him was small enough to not offer satisfaction but was large enough to be uncomfortable to sit on. He wondered if he could get it out on his own - or figure out how to wire it to turn on so he could get off in the bathroom and be done with being sexually intoxicated. A buzz from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked at it to see if Thomas had snuck out of his class ahead of the bell. 

"Hope you're not in the middle of anything important." It was Rick. Morty furrowed his brow and replied quickly, a sliver of fear crop up in him. Now what? 

"Whatever you're planning, please don't." He begged, but could hear Rick laughing in his head. He was definitely shit out of luck. Before a reply came, an unexpected vibration shot him up from off the bench he was seated at with a yelp. 

Rick's reply came in immediately after. "Too late."

Morty felt a revival of desire flood his groin and he palmed the bulge in his pants. He tried to get a hold of himself long enough to send one last plea to his grandfather. "Can't you just torture me in person at home when I get out of school?" 

"Who said I'm not going to? I thought you liked playing games, Morty. You're just mad I upped the ante."

The bell rang and another vibration erupted inside him, forcing out a small moan. "I'll just get myself off without you." Morty retorted. Rick answered immediately, "Go for it kiddo. Ain't gonna satisfy you like this Rick-Dick will." Morty snorted angrily and shoved his phone back in his pocket, praying no one sat near him as students flooded the cafeteria. Mercifully Thomas was the first and only person to join him in the corner. "Hey man, what the hell happened?" Thomas asked as he dropped his bag on the bench and sat down across from Morty. Morty did his best to suppress his urges so he could think enough to explain what had just happened. "He drugged me at breakfast, said it's punishment for 'playing games'." Morty pressed his fingers into his eyes and Thomas raised his eyebrows, snickering, "You can really pick 'em, Mort. Where the hell did you find this guy?" Morty didn't answer that question for several reasons. "So what are you gonna do? Can't you just rub one out in the bathroom or something? He's not actually mad is he? Like he's not gonna try and kick my ass is he?" Thomas was still struggling to not laugh.

Morty shook his head, "No, he could care less. He just doesn't like being outsmarted." He sighed. "How'd he find out? Does he go through your phone a lot? Cause that's not healthy." Thomas had finally contained his laughter and was trying to be serious. "He uh, h-he stayed the night with me last night. I think I was asleep when you texted me. We-we don't really have b-boundaries set for that kind o-of stuff because of our r-re-relationship changing so recently. He probably just checked my phone out of curiousity. He's a nosey asshole sometimes." Morty clenched his jaw as he felt another vibration pulse. His hands curled into fists, "I'm pretty pissed he's ta-taking it this far though. He-he really underestimates me. I-If he'd rather play games I'm not above stooping to his level." Morty swallowed before he went into too much detail. "I don't think you guys being in this endless cycle of mind games is going to work out long term." Thomas rested his chin on his hand. "It's n-not really genuine... I-its more like fucked up f-foreplay." Morty pressed his fists to his forehead. "Sounds healthy." Thomas chuckled, "Dude just skip. I'll tell the nurse you got sick. Go exploit your partner." 

Rick had made himself comfortable on the couch, a foot resting on the coffee table and the other draped over the arm rest of the couch, rewatching the Ball Fondlers movie on tv. He dozed off after the first act, he never heard Morty sneak into the house, and up the stairs. With a few furious pumps, he relieved a small bit of tension with an unsatisfying orgasm in the bathroom. He had already devised a new plan to get exactly what he needed in the most over the top and unnecessary manner - the Rickest Way possible. He changed out of his usual clothes in exchange for his best fitting black skinny jeans, dress shoes and white button down shirt. He had to spend several minutes adjusting his quickly returning erection before he slinked back down the stairs.

Rick was snoring on the couch, flask in one hand, remote in the other. Morty crept around to the back of the couch and opened Rick's labcoat, pulling out his portal gun. It only took a few moments for him to remember the coordinates. Morty opened a portal directly behind Rick, startling him awake. Morty tossed the portal gun onto the couch next to Rick and jumped through the portal. "Woah, w-what the fuck?" Rick stammered, staggering as he tried to stand. He grabbed his gun and leapt over the back of the couch and the portal exntiguished. "Ugh, Morty you piece of shit." He sighed, using the redial setting on his portal gun and opening a portal to wherever Morty had gone. This little asshole was such a handful. Rick chuckled to himself as he stepped through. His little asshole was exactly why he put up with this shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot to come soon!

Morty landed just outside a place he'd only heard about from other Morty's, Ricks' Lounge. It was for like minded Ricks and Mortys that had crossed the same boundaries as the C-137 duo. Not waiting for his Rick to catch up, Morty ducked inside and paid the doorman in the foyer with some of the currency he'd gotten from his various adventures. The larger Morty guarding the door stepped aside and opened a dirty steel door. Soft neon pink light washed over C-137 as he stepped inside to the Smokey and dimly lit room. There stages surrounded a circular bar in the center, smaller private show rooms separated the cat walks. Mortys and Ricks were coupled together in twos and threes every inch of the business.

Morty made his way to the bar as he took in the scene, settling himself on a stool and raising a hand to get the attention of a very well dressed Rick behind the counter. He set aside the glasses he'd been rinsing and dried his hands on a towel draped over his shoulder, "How you doin', kid." He smiled down at Morty as he grabbed a glass and shoveled ice into it. "I'm fine, I could use a drink though." Morty used every bit of his concentration not to stutter. "Mhm. It your first time here?" The Rick asked as he turned his back to grab a few bottles. "Is it that easy to tell?" Morty laughed nervously. The bartending Rick returned to the counter in front of him with three bottles and an apple slice, "No, you're pretty convincing actually. But I know my customers, and I've never seen you here before." The bartender smiled at him, pouring a combination of ingredients together into a tumbler before serving him a martini glass with the apple slice on the rim.

Sipping the drink at first, Morty found he rather enjoyed the taste, "This is great!" He toasted to the bartender, who returned the guesture with his empty tumbler. "It's one of my personal favorites. So what brings you here, Morty?" He leaned forward on his elbows. Morty snorted, "Looking to get what I can't have from my Rick." The bartender Rick laughed, "You'll have no trouble with that." He winked at Morty before moving on to the next customer. As it turned out, he was quite right. Within minutes a Rick had taken the stool two places down from Morty and ordered a drink. Only a few sips in the navy blue suited Rick turned his attention to Morty, "How'd you feel about the election?" Was his opening. Morty chuckled at the typical tactlessness of the Rick. "I can take it or leave it. Politics aren't f-for me." He faced the older man. The new Rick chuckled appreciatively, "Sounds like you spend a lot of time with a Rick. Is yours not here?" The question seemed both serious and tentative. Morty shrugged, "His business if he is." The game he was playing was a very stupid and dangerous one, but he gambled on Rick constantly and he'd never been let down before. The new Rick finished his drink and moved to the seat next to Morty, "Well I take you aren't here on business, so you must be here for pleasure?"

Morty felt his lust awaken and his blood rushed south quickly. "Depends o-on what you're offering." He finished off his drink and licked his lips. The suited Rick leaned forward and brushed his lips against Morty's, slipping a hand up his thigh. His thumb brushed the tip of Morty's stiffening cock, eliciting a sweet yet involuntary moan from the boy. The suited Rick seemed to enjoy that, as he deepened the kiss before moving down Morty's neck. He undid the top button on Morty's shirt and wrapped his lips over his collarbone, causing Morty to squirm and shiver.

Rick landed outside a shady looking dive called Ricks' Lounge and immediately rolled his eyes. What was Morty going to do, get wasted and strip on stage? Entering the first set of doors and paying to get through the second, he brushed shoulders with another Rick who appeared to work at the establishment, judging off his vest and bowtie, as well as the towel on his shoulder. "Uh, hey. My dumbass grandson seems to have come here in an attempt to piss me off. Have you seen any lost looking Mortys?" C-137 asked. The bartender laughed, "Yeah I have." C-137 raised half his brow, "Well where is he?" The bartender put his hands on his hips, "You said he's here to piss you off?" C-137 crossed his arms, "Yes where-" The bartender snickered and pointed over C-137's shoulder, "Over there. Succeeding." C-137 about-faced in time to see another Rick in an expensive suite slide the shoulder of his Morty's shirt off and dig his teeth into the exposed skin. The sound Morty made in response got the attention of several other Ricks in the area.

C-137 felt his vision darken as his head became light with fury. He didn't actually remember taking the steps to close the distance between the entrance and his Morty but when he had he grabbed the other Rick by his hair and jerked him away from his grandson with little difficulty. "This one is _mine_." He snarled before slamming the other Rick's face down with all of his strength onto the bar counter, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The suited Rick fell into a crumpled mess on the floor, yet none of this exchange grabbed the attention of other patrons or employees. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rick snapped, turning back to Morty. "Trying to get some fucking satisfaction!" His grandson spat back, "I-if you'd just given it to me when I-I asked we wouldn't be here!" Rick couldn't even see the expression of anger on his face. He was distracted by the swollen, pink lips that had been kissed by the mouth of yet another piece of shit Rick, and the bite mark on the skin exposed under Morty's shirt. His heart was pounding in his ears. This was the last straw. "I'm done playing your petty games Morty." 

Rick grabbed Morty by his throat and lifted him off his stool, throwing him onto his back on the bar. "Wh-what are you-" Rick interrupted his grandson's pleading query by forcing a red ball into Morty's mouth. One hand holding it in place, Rick clipped the gag collar around the back of Morty's head. "No more questions." His voice was flat and unfeeling, Morty began to wonder if he'd gone too far. Making short work of the buttons on Morty's shirt, Rick climbed onto the bar and straddled his grandson, shaking his belt open. The many Ricks and Mortys had finally taken notice, and were all watching with rapt attention. "I was saving this gag for tonight. I had big plans, Morty. But instead, I'm going to teach you a new lesson." Morty shook his head below Rick, but his grandfather's eyes were cold and empty. Rick released his generous length from his pants and yanked Morty's down in one swift movement. Morty glanced around and realized the entire club had stopped to watch them. Staff and customers alike were staring hungrily as Rick spread Morty open and forced himself in dry. 

Morty cried into the gag at the pain but realized he still had some lube left in him from the vibrator. The initial discomfort faded almost instantly as Rick held Morty's legs up against his shoulders while he thrust down into him. Rick groaned loudly as he buried his entirety in Morty's tight asshole, several other Ricks nursing erections of their own as they watched. A few of the Mortys were on their knees now, in front of various Ricks, pleasuring them while they watched the scene in front of them unfold. "Ugh, fuck yeah," Rick grunted as he felt Morty tighten his muscles to squirm. "You realize you brought this on yourself, Morty? You know I'm fucking you in front of every other Rick that would want you so they know you're spoiled on me? _You're mine_. Your dad knows it, your sister knows it," Rick picked up the pace and leaned forward to pin Morty's hands out of his way.

He snaked his tongue over one of Morty's nipples, sending shivers over a skin. Rick saw Morty getting close to orgasm. He withdrew his dick completely, "Oh no you don't, you shameless shit head. You don't get to cum yet." He snarled loudly. Morty writhed and cried into the gag again, Rick growled in satisfaction as he watched. When Morty stilled he thrust himself in again and regained his previous speed. "If I take that gag off of you will you be a good boy Morty?" His voice was beginning to rasp from his panting. Morty nodded vigorously. "Are you going to be good for grandpa Rick? Are you going to beg for him?" Rick raked his teeth the length of Morty's collarbone and bit down in several places, sucking hickies to the surface every few inches. Morty whined into the gag and Rick finally relented, releasing Morty's hands to removed the gag collar. Morty took a few gasping breathes until Rick angled himself to thrust into Morty's g-spot, which caused Morty's breath to hitch as he tried to speak. "God dammit Rick, please just fuck me! I-I need to cum, I need to feel you cum in me, I've wanted it all god damn day, _please_!" Rick looked at the room and savored all the many Ricks unfaltering gazes as he forced himself as deep as he could go, brushing against Morty's prostate once more before he unloaded himself into his grandson's tightly swollen asshole with a loud, unabashed moan of immense pleasure. Morty cried underneath him at the sensation of being filled with the thick warmth of Rick's sperm, releasing his own orgasm in tandom. 

Rick collapsed on top of Morty with a sigh, firing a portal onto the floor next to them, and rolling off the bar, Morty in hand, into it. The fell together onto Morty's bed. "God damn that was good." Rick sighed as he pulled himself out of Morty and laid back. Morty didn't speak for a moment, catching his breath and trying to stop the shaking in his legs, "It was embarrassing." He said finally. Rick cackled, "Tell that to your dick, you've never been so fucking horny in your life." Morty sat up and glared at him, "Cause you _drugged_ me!" He protested. Rick leaned up on his elbow and rested his face on his hand, "That wore off by the third vibrator pulse. Everything after that was all you broh." He looked so unbelievably smug Morty wanted to be sick. "You better quit your shit with other Rick's, though. The next one I see even _touching_ you, I'll disintegrate his head." Rick changed his tone completely. Morty felt a little guilt creep up in him, "You have no trouble controlling me. You're smarter than I am, y-you're stronger than I am. I have no control at all. Over either of us." He admitted ruefully. Rick rolled his eyes and tucked himself back into his slacks before grabbing his grandson and pulling his small frame on top of him. "Morty you have a lot more control over both of us than you realize. I've destroyed worlds for you, Morty. I've crossed planes of existence and dimensions, and put myself in prison to take care of you. I-I've never been one to open up because life constantly shits on me, bu-but I love you. I love this." He squeezed Morty tightly. Morty's eyes widened and he looked up at Rick, "Y-you-... I love you too, Rick." His grandfather took his gaze and kissed him deeply, holding him in a desperate embrace that unveiled a side of need in Rick that Morty had never gotten to see before. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop loving these two

Rick and Morty exchanged lazy kisses for a few hours until Morty got another text, drawing them both from a comfortably sleepy state of mind and returning Rick to his frustration. "You tell you're friend to suck my nuts for helping you." He huffed. Morty snorted, "I thought that's my job." He unlocked his phone to read the message. 

"How'd it go?" A simple question.

Morty laughed and opened his front facing camera. It focused on his neck and collarbone, the screen reflecting numerous hickies across Morty's throat. He snapped the picture despite Rick's arm and chest being in view, and sent it, "He 'taught' me a lesson." Morty added as caption, letting Rick see him reply.

Thomas sent a video call request and Morty accepted, angling the camera away from Rick's face before he did. "DUDE HOW OLD IS THIS GUY" Thomas bellowed when he answered. "You don't want an answer to that, kid." Rick said from off camera when Morty opened his mouth to lie. Thomas' jaw dropped, "Holy shit man!" He laughed in disbelief, "It's a pleasure to not meet you, Rick." He raked a hand threw his hair, "Morty this is wild." Morty chuckled nervously, "We, uh, w-we made up." Thomas snorted, "Oh yeah? I thought you just fell on some stairs or something." He raised an eyebrow at Morty's neck. Rick slipped a thumbs up into view, Thomas laughed again. "Okay well I'll leave you two to it, I don't want to witness anything incriminating." He waved and disconnected

*

A bloody nosed Rick stood, wavering on his feet, in the conference room of President Morty. Across the room from him sat the President, who wore a patient smile. The navy blue and blood stained suit wearing Rick approached. "You're right about them. Especially about C-137 Rick. Very possessive. Very jealous. It wouldn't be difficult to exploit." He said, guesturing to his face. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." President Morty said from his chair. "Are you not more concerned about his Morty? Wouldn't he be the one Morty to try and sabotage your plans?" The Rick seemed frustrated at his relaxed reaction. "You do not know him like I do. As all Mortys do. I can assure you he doesn't see me as a villain, or enemy." The President stood and walked to the suited Rick, handing him an envelope of currency. "Thank you for your cooperation." The President nodded before waving a hand at the door. Blood dried on his face, nose disfigured, the Rick left, clutching his reward.

*

Having the house to themselves, Rick and Morty took advantage of the privacy to christen the living room. Rick had expertly sucked Morty off on his bed after the video call and the two had gone downstairs to watch tv, but ended up getting distracted. Morty had laid his head in Rick's lap as they settled in on the couch and was happily immersing himself in the alien game show on tv while Rick was staring at Morty's mouth, calculating the proximity of it to his dick. His mind trailed off into his memory of the first time he made Morty blow him. It had been the single most thrilling moment of his long and usually miserable life. Time after time the soft warmth got him off so easily. He was stiffening under Morty's cheek. Rick caved when Morty unwittingly nuzzled his face into his head. "Sorry Morty bu-but Grandpa needs s-some relief." He apologized as he pulled his belt and waistband down enough to free his erect prick. Morty didn't hesitate to slip onto his knees on the floor before Rick and lave the pooling precum off the tip. Rick inhaled a sharp gasp and knotted his fingers in Morty's hair. Morty looked up at him and gently swirled his tongue around Rick's head before wrapping his lips over it. "Ugh, god damn, M-Morty. It's s-so good." He breathed, opening his legs further and adding a small amount of pressure on the back of Morty's head. A few more teasing licks and then Morty engulfed him, Rick feeling his cock slam into the back of his grandson's throat. "Oh-h, f-fu-uck..." Rick stuttered.

Summer had gone straight from school to her job at the coffee shop. It wasn't until only an hour before her mother was supposed to be home did she herself arrive. She dropped her purse on the washing machine in the garage, having come in through the open garage door. As she rounded the corner she heard the tv, and someone's voice. Summer raised a brow as she headed for the living room, realizing she was hearing moans. Before her mind could reach a conclusion to the cause she saw it. Rick's head hanging over the back of the couch with his elbows, legs spread wide with Morty nestled between them, head bobbing. She was speechless for over a minute, not exclusively because of _what_ she was seeing but the fact that these two morons were stupid enough to do this _in the living room when their mom was due home_. Summer cleared her throat theatrically. 

Morty popped off of Rick and turned where he knelt to see his sister. Rick didn't look up, "Morty, if that's Beth- just take the plasma pistol in my pocket and kill me." He sighed, waving a hand to show defeat. Summer wore a more annoyed than angry look, but had to smirk at her own joke when she said, "So much for the 'ghost of his dick'." Morty stood indignantly, balling his fists, but Rick looked up at the sound of her voice and stuffed himself back in his pants quickly, "We were watching tv and got distracted." He muttered with a shrug. Summer crossed her arms and cocked a hip, "Getting distracted by the mouth of your underage grandson on your dick isn't a good habit to keep, grandpa." Morty finally found his words, "S-Summer shut the hell up. Be-between the microverse battery bullshit a-and the time freeze after the h-house party I'm basically seventeen." Rick glanced at Morty, reflecting on both adventures; they'd frozen time for six months, and spent four or five in the 'teeny-verse', coupled with Morty having been a few months into his 15th birthday before all that, he was pretty close. Summer rolled her eyes, "Look just stop fucking around on the couch. Mom's gonna be home soon." She snapped and stormed off. 

Rick took a swing from his flask as he strode for the garage, curling a finger at Morty to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut for you all! Also Summer being the ship MVP, I truly love her character.

Morty followed Rick into the garage and shut the door behind them. Rick dropped into his work chair and held out his arms for Morty to join him. Morty couldn't help but smile as he let himself be pulled into Rick's lap, Rick gently tilting his head aside so he could massage the sensitive skin of Morty's shoulder with his tongue. Morty crooned and slid his arms around Rick's neck and relaxed against him. They were both quietly enjoying Morty rutting against Rick's lap, when suddenly Summer's voice hollered from the living room. "Mom's bringing Dad home for dinner so put your pants back on!" Rick groaned dramatically, "God dammit. Why is your mother so persistent in trying to fix her marriage?" He helped Morty slide off his lap and stand. "C'mon, Rick, she's just trying to do the right thing." Morty said quietly. Rick stood and took Morty's hand, "I know, Morty, but I'm paternally obligated to hate Jerry. Do you want to eat with your mom and dad?" He offered as he lead them out of the garage. "N-not really. I'd rather spend today with you." Morty said shyly.

Rick smiled down at him, "Want to try my favorite pizza?" Morty's face lit up, "Pizza sounds _awesome_!" Rick chuckled and opened a portal, "Take the cable box to your room and hook it up to your tv. I'll be back in a flash." He said before disappearing. Morty smiled to himself and headed for the living room, unplugging the upgraded cable box. The front door opened, "Morty, Summer, I'm home! Come say hi to dad!" Beth called. Morty gathered up the cords and cable box and made for the stairs, "Hi mom, hi dad!" He greeted them as he started up the staircase. "Hey, son, where are you going?" Jerry asked timidly, "Aren't you going to join us for dinner?" "Oh, uh. No, me and Rick were gonna get pizza and watch tv in my room..." Morty said nervously. Beth put her hands on her hips, "You better not trash your room, Morty, I don't want anymore of your alien left overs to become sentient again." She gave him a stern look before hanging up her purse and heading into the kitchen, passing Summer as she came to greet her father.

"You... Are spending the night with Rick in your room..." Jerry started, rubbing the back of his neck. Summer looked up from her phone at her father, eyes wide. Jerry glanced at her, she looked to Morty questioningly, he nodded ever so slightly. "We both were, dad. It's the season premiere of Ball Fondlers: Origins." Summer looked back at Jerry with false excitement. Jerry didn't looked relieved but seemed convinced, "Oh- okay. Well come down to say goodnight okay?" He smiled weakly before following Beth's path to the kitchen to help with dinner. Summer watched him 'til he was out of earshot before rounding on Morty. "What the hell, Morty! Does the whole planet know?" She whispered, exasperated. Morty frowned, "It's just you two. I don't know how dad found out, but Rick had mentioned it before." Summer pinched the bridge of her nose, "Morty don't you realize if dad knows its only a matter of time before he tells mom, right?" Morty readjusted his grip on the cable box, "If he was going to don't you think he would have by now?" He furrowed his brow at his sister. Summer crossed her arms, "Look little bro, I can _kinda_ understand why this fucked up relationship started between you and grandpa Rick, and dad might be too much of a pussy to say anything, but if mom finds out she'll put a stop to it with finality that even Rick can't fight. You need to be more careful, if what's going on makes you happy then you need to act like you have something to lose." With that, she passed him on the stairs and went to her room.

Rick had stood in line a solid twelve minutes to get this pizza. It was his favorite in the multiverse, the sauce to topping ratio was perfect and the alien meat and seasonings blend together beautifully. After grabbing the pizza and some bread knots he portaled back to his room to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Balancing the food boxes on one hand he reached for his door before doubling back to his nightstand to grab an odd, glowing piece of sculpted glass. When he entered Morty's room Morty was already in his pajamas and flipping through channels, sitting cross legged on his bed. "Hope you're ready to have your life changed." Rick said as he set the boxes in front of his grandson and opened the larger one. Morty's eyes widened and he inhaled the smell, stomach growling. Rick climbed into bed and grabbed a piece for Morty and then himself, scalding his mouth with the piping hot sauce but eating it anyway with an indulgent moan. Morty was more careful to wait for his slice to cool down before he dug in. The flavor was incredible, the sauce was almost familiar to tomato sauce, but much bolder - almost spicy. The cheese was smooth and stringy as he pulled his first bite away, Morty closed his eyes and enjoyed the many flavors.

After polishing off over half the pizza and all of the bread knots, Rick laid back on one of Morty's pillows to digest, grabbing the remote and flipping through a few hundred channels before finding Ball Fondlers. Morty finished his last slice and situated himself against Rick's side while still able to see the tv. Rick draped an arm around him and slid his hand just under the hem of Morty's night shirt. There was a marathon of last season's episodes leading up to the new season premiere, naturally Rick struggled to stay focused on the show. He'd been absent-mindedly stroking his thumb across Morty's stomach but found himself thinking about how soft his skin was. Rick's gaze drifted from the tv to Morty's neck. From the hickies Rick had trailed across his collarbone to the tender flesh under Morty's ear. He turned to spoon Morty and buried his face in the crook between Morty's neck and shoulder, gently licking and kissing his way up to the ear lobe. Morty giggled, "R-Rick that tickles!" He squirmed as Rick tightened his arms around him. Rick hummed an acknowledgement but continued his soft kisses and bites.

Jerry and Beth sat at the dinner table, eating wordlessly, occasionally sipping their wine. Beth had tried to make a few attempts of conversation but Jerry was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he couldn't hold a topic long enough to make any contribution. His mind was carrying him away with what awful things Rick must have been doing to Morty since he moved in, fretting whether or not he'd done similar things to Summer, and wondering if he could convince Beth to believe him about the situation. "Jerry?" Beth said loudly, putting a hand on his. He was pulled from his absorbtion, "Hm?" She looked concernedly at him, "I asked if everything was okay?" Jerry stared at her, trying to gather the courage to tell her, "Beth... Rick has been... He and Morty-" Beth waited patiently for him to finish his thought as he felt his strength fail. "I... I'm glad he's been helping you... With the kids." He finished lamely. Beth smiled at him, "Thank you, Jerry." She squeezed his hand. They finished dinner with her explaining why she'd been at work so much, something about a promotion. But Jerry just wanted to see the kids without their mom or Rick, so he could talk to them. He and Beth cleaned the kitchen and she gave him a kiss goodnight on the cheek before she went to shower. Jerry could hear the tv upstairs and knew Morty and Summer weren't coming down to say goodnight. He sighed, reserving himself to what he would say to convince his kids that Rick was bad, as he climbed the stairs again.

Summer heard the top stair squeak and she leapt off her bed, exiting her room and meeting her father in the hallway before Morty's room. "Summer? I thought you were watching tv with your brother and Rick?" Jerry said from the top stair. Summer had her arms out, blocking the hallway. "Oh Summer... You aren't a part of this, are you?" He looked deflated. "What? Ew! _no_! But I know what's going on. With them _and_ with you and I'm not going to let you start another fight." She propped a hand on one hip and guestured and her father with the other, "How did you find out about this anyway?" She jabbed a thumb at Morty's door. "I walked in on- on-" Jerry hesitated. "I don't need details, dad." Summer put a hand up at him before he elaborated. "What about you?" He asked, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. Summer rolled her eyes, "Same." Jerry looked disgusted, "How long has this been going on?" He demanded. "As if I know. Long enough though. Really, dad, I don't know why you're surprised. You've known from the start that they have a weird relationship." Summer dropped her irritated disposition, "They're all either of them have that's constant." Jerry looked at her with an open mouth, "You're _okay_ with this?!" He almost raised his voice. "If you're asking me if I'm an incest advocate or if I like the idea of Morty being with a senior citizen, no, I'm not. But I know Morty, dad, better than you and Mom. And I know Rick. This was bound to happen- Morty doesn't have the social skills to find anyone else. Even if he did he wouldn't be satisfied by them because his life with Rick has so much more to it. Rick is a desperate, depressed and lonely addict. He needs _someone_ to see the good in him, to be wowed by him, to take care of him. Morty does all of that for Rick, and more. In my opinion this is the best case scenario." 

Summer strode to her father, "You don't have to agree, or understand. But if you're going to try and do something about it, you better be ready for it." Her face offered more warning than her words as she passed and went downstairs, "I'm going to Grace's. Think about what I said." Jerry waited 'til he heard her close the front door and lock it before he closed the distance between himself and Morty's bedroom door. He could only hear rapid fire gunshots and explosions with metal music as he opened the door slowly. Morty was laying on his back, Rick next to and leaning over him, Morty's arms around his neck as he kissed, licked and nipped his way along the soft skin under him. Rick had an arm under Morty's shoulders, his other hand on Morty's stomach, night shirt pulled up, fingers trailing the waistband of his pants. Soft moans and whimpers came from Morty's lips as Rick's hand dove under his boxers, fingers carefully wrapping around his dick. Jerry felt nausea return as it had the first night he'd caught them, but found his feet cemented to the floor, struck still in his disgust and shock. Rick stroked Morty to a full erection and slowly pumped him as he writhed in excited pleasure. Taking a brief pause to wet his fingers, Rick slowly inserted them one digit at a time to prepare Morty. His grandson moaned loudly as he felt Rick's middle finger ghost against his prostate. Jerry felt both disgusted and intrigued, he'd never explored his own body, much less another man's, he wondered how Rick knew what to do.

Rick had seen Jerry open the door, the man was incapable of being subtle, but Rick continued his endeavor anyway, knowing Jerry would be too fearful of him to try and stop it. Pleasuring and defiling Morty in front of his own father was such a delicious power move, it satisfied Rick almost as much as the actual act. He was still in the mood to be tender though, he'd been so hard on Morty for most of their sexual encounters, he enjoyed the opportunity to be gentle instead. Eliciting sweet and soft moans from Morty, Rick decided he'd prepared him well enough and slipped his sweatpants' waistband down, releasing his substantial member and pulling Morty onto his reclined lap, laying his back on Rick's chest. Inserting himself slowly, Rick could see out of his peripheral vision that Jerry was still watching, he grinned into a kiss he offered Morty as he fit the whole length of himself into Morty's warm asshole with a groan from both of them. With slow and purposeful thrusts, Rick kept Morty's head tilted back as he showered him with kisses and small bites on his lips and throat. Morty started bucking down on his own, trying to quicken the pace. Rick chuckled and brushed his tongue against Morty's, matching his speed. Morty whined and gripped Rick's arms tightly as he fucked into him harder, the two of them starting to sweat as their breathy moans and panting became heavier. "Mm, you feel so good, baby." Rick buried his face in Morty's curls as he rested his head on Rick's shoulder. Morty bit his bottom lip and dug his nails into Rick as he neared the edge. "Come on, Morty. Cum for me." Rick whispered, wrapping long fingers around Morty's twitching erection again. It only took a few strokes and one deep thrust to get him there, crying out as he did, "Oh God, _Rick_!" Morty's eyes were screwed shut as he felt Rick stiffen inside him at the sight of him coming undone. Rick locked eyes with Jerry as Morty cried out his name again, releasing his own orgasm within Morty's depths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some tweets from Justin about there canonically being Ricks and Mortys in healthy relationships somewhere in the universe. It made me feel things.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff and a character introduction :)

Lingering satisfaction of fulfilling his threat to Morty to fuck him in front of his father left Rick riding the post sex high into the following day while Morty was at school. Rick was shuffling about the garage, looking for useless devices he no longer used to breakdown and repurpose them. He had rediscovered an old prototype for a robot butler which tried to recreate the matrix after deciding it was a slave, an automatic vacuum for hazard waste that had tried to clean up an open portal and accidently sucked alien tentacles into it, and for some reason an antique rotary phone, curled cord and all. He sat down at his bench with a few tools, adjusted his lamp, and grabbed the rotary phone before he was interrupted with a knock at the exterior garage door.

"I don't have any standards at all, Mort, you're overestimating my character." Thomas was saying as they strode out the front doors of their school. "It's really unconventional. I don't think it's worth telling you and losing the only friend I have at school." Morty sighed as the two set out on foot toward Morty's house. Thomas wouldn't relent, "I'm just gonna follow you home and harass you 'til you either tell me or they come over to assault you again." He snickered. Morty self consciously adjust the collar on his shirt, "Shut up," he rolled his eyes, but didn't argue further. If it came down to it and Thomas found out, Morty could just have Rick scare him into silence. It seemed to have worked for his father.

The garage door creaked and groaned as it lifted, Rick standing with crossed arms while waiting for it to reveal the visitor: a blue alien woman with three yellow tipped antenna. "Hello, Rick." She smiled and stepped into the garage. Rick's arms unfolded, " _Unity?_ " his jaw dropped. She wore a timid smile, "I know things didn't end well... So, I wanted to come talk." Unity offered opened palms. "Uh, okay..." Rick hesitated before regaining his composure, "Sure. W-welcome to my humble abode." He motioned for her to take his work chair. She accepted and sat, staring up at him as he leaned against the bench next to her. There was a lengthy, awkward silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked at last, pulling a flask from a drawer between them and ingesting half of its contents. He didn't want to face this conversation sober. "We don't have to be so formal, Rick. I just wanted to see how you were, how _we_ were." Unity spoke softly. Rick shrugged uncomfortably, "We're fine, Un. I mean getting dumped by a whole planet sucked but it's not the worst thing to happen to me. You don't have to feel bad for me." His tone was involuntarily defensive. Unity frowned slightly, "This isn't pity, Rick. I love you, and I want you to be okay. And I don't want you to be mad at me..." Rick took another swig from his flask before glancing down at her, "R-Really, Un, we're okay. I'm glad you're not still tore up about it, a-and I've found s-someone, myself, so," Unity cut him off, "You're seeing someone else? More than just a sex thing?" She sounded disbelieving. Rick nodded with a small but proud smile. "Wow. I guess I didn't think you could manage a normal relationship..." Unity admitted. "Well I wo-Ugh-wouldn't say it's normal," Rick emptied his flask, "Bu-but he knows how to handle m-my-my bullshit." Unity tilted her head, " _He_?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, "That's not news to you." Unity inclined her head, "It's not that - I, I just... Didn't expect you to be open to more than just a wild one night stand with a male..." She chose her words very carefully. Rick waved a hand at her, throwing off his balance and almost throwing him onto the floor. "Th-thi-this is different. A-and k-kinda compliUGHcated."

Morty entered his house and dropped his backpack in the foyer, Thomas following suit and closing the door behind himself. "I'm home!" Morty called out to the house at large. No one answered. Thomas slouched, "So I _don't_ get to meet him." Morty laughed, "You will, he's probably just in the garage. If he's not watching tv or in the garage, he's not here." He explained as he lead Thomas through the living room and kitchen to the garage. Morty opened the door to find Rick, but not alone. Sitting next to him was the entity Morty recognized as Unity in her preferred vessel. His neck felt hot with a suspicion. Morty had liked Unity by the time he left her world, but when he stopped to check on Rick before school the next day, he'd found his grandfather completely wasted and unconscious in front of his disintegration ray. Rick had never spoken of it, so Morty never asked, but he knew well enough. His fists balled subconsciously, "Rick?" He managed to announce himself with an even mood in his voice. 

Rick and Unity glanced up from their conversation. Rick noticed Morty first, then his guest. The boy from the drive in. His heart choked a beat and his veins felt cold. "Morty?" He failed to keep the accusatory tone out of his acknowledgement. The boy clapped his hands over his mouth, "Ho shit Mort." He looked from Rick to Morty, and threw his hands up over his head, "Oh shiiit! Your grandad is Rick?!" The boy laughed. Morty punched his shoulder without breaking Rick's stare. He'd heard the questioning influx in Rick's response, knowing his grandfather was implying his own concerns about the new comer. Rick glared at Morty, wondering why he'd brought his friend to the house, willing himself not to assume Morty was interested in the boy, but feeling the fear wriggle in his stomach nonetheless. Morty looked at Unity and tried to smile, "Hi, Unity. I'm glad you're doing okay." Unity had been staring between Rick and Morty the entire exchange and stood finally, after being addressed, "Rick you can't be serious!" She stood between Morty and Rick as she faced the latter, "That's horrible! It's manipulative and cruel, Rick, even for you! This- this is _abuse_!" Unity cried, pointed at Morty's hickies. He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. Rick found another bottle of liquid in his desk and took a gulp before resting his free hand on his hip, saying nothing. "He's so young! He's not old enough to know what he wants and what's good for him. You're supposed to take care of him and protect him! Not take advantage of him!" She continued, eyes threatening to overflow with tears, "I can't believe you'd do something like this!" Rick sipped his mysterious drink again and waited 'til she was finished speaking, breathing heavily from her impassioned speech. Rick looked at Morty around her and raised half his brow, pointing at her with a finger from the hand around his flask.

Morty stepped around Unity and in front of Rick to face her. "Unity if anyone here is guilty of manipulation it's me. I purposefully tricked Rick into having sex with me because _I wanted it_." Morty jabbed a finger her direction, "Rick tried to avoid me and ignore my advances. I went so far as to enlist a friend from school to help me trap him." Thomas poked his head around her and waved, "Doting cohort in chief, at your service." He grinned. "So if you'd like to lecture anyone about boundaries and abusive behavior, talk to me. I extorted Rick into fucking me and kept coercing until he decided to keep doing it on his own." Morty glowered at her. Unity was silent for several seconds before Rick opened a portal next to her, polishing off the last drops of his drink. With a disgusted and defeated face, Unity disappeared into the green glow. Rick pocketed his portal gun and looked at Thomas, "You better not touch my grandson again or I'll skin you alive and bury you in salt." Thomas chuckled, "Charismatic best friend, not love interest. Morty doesn't have the parts I look for in a partner. Except his humor. And his curly hair. And dreamy eyes..." He laughed when Rick narrowed his eyes at him and Thomas backed toward the door to the house. Morty rounded on his grandfather, "What the hell was that?" He finally let his guard down after Unity left and his face had reddened quickly. "Sh-shu-shut up Morty." Rick wavered where he stood, "Thomas go watch tv. There-there's infinite channels, ke-keep yourself occupied for a bit." He ordered. Thomas glanced at Morty, who nodded with an annoyed shrug, and exited the garage hastily.

Rick had Morty pinned against the door the second it shut, hungrily kissing him as Rick's hands wrapped around his waist. "Th-that waUGH-was pretty fucking hot," Rick laughed and slipped his tongue into Morty's mouth. Morty hesitated before letting himself enjoy the kiss. He was still mad about Unity being alone with Rick but he was getting plenty of attention despite her visit. "She can't just c-come back for you when she decides it's what she wants. You-you're supposed to be mine now." His words were uneasy. Rick picked Morty up and carried him to his work chair where they plopped down together, "Hm, I kinda like it when you say that Morty. Calling y-you mine gets my dick plenty hard bu-but seeing _you_ get jealous? Tha-that-that's a rare treat." Rick crowed as he massaged his thumbs into Morty's hips. Morty smiled nervously, "Well... You are. You're not for her, or another Morty. You're mine." He said simply. Rick hummed in satisfaction as he nibbled on Morty's shoulder gently. He kissed his way back to Morty's mouth and dragged his fingers through Morty's soft yet dense curls. "Mm. We-we can do m-more of this later," Rick leaned back at last, "R-right now I need to be embarrassing y-Ugh-you in front of your friend out there." Morty nodded, despite the growing heat in his groin, but brushed his lips against Rick's one last time before standing, "I love you, Rick." Rick stood and smiled a tipsy smile down at Morty," I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but this is just filler. The next chapter will be SO MUCH PLOT though

Thomas had taken up residence in one corner of the couch with the remote in hand and a pillow on his lap, flipping through channels with wide eyes. Rick flopped into the opposite corner and held his arms open for Morty to join him on his lap. Settling comfortably between Rick's legs, Morty leaned his head on Rick's chest and slid his arms around his slim waist. Thomas flipped for a few more minutes through channel after channel before getting caught up in Man Versus Car. The trio watched several rounds of men dying before Thomas inquired, "Wouldn't the human _always_ die?" Rick looked uninterestedly at him, "Duh-doy, kid. It's fun to watch them fail." Thomas snorted, "You're not wrong." He turned his attention back to the tv, "Do you have a favorite show on here?" Rick opened his left hand, "Here, l-let me get you t-to-to the good shows." Thomas relinquished the controller and Rick flipped to a channel currently airing shark-human hybrids boxing in a poorly lit basement of sorts. "Whaaat..." Thomas mouthed silently as blood covered the cement from the bite of one player trying to tear off its opponent's arm. 

Rick, Morty, and Thomas were still vegged out in front of the tv when Beth got home from work. She was carrying a few grocery bags when she came into the living room. "N-need help with those?" Rick offered. Beth smiled at him and started to answer before noticing Morty laying in his lap. Beth closed her mouth and swallowed before attempting to speak again, "Yes, dad, would you please?" She took her bags to the kitchen and followed Rick out to the car. Rick grabbed a few bags in each hand and waited for Beth to do the same. He was expecting her to say something, but she didn't. They took their bags to the kitchen and made a final trip out to the car. "You and Morty's boyfriend seem to be getting along well." Beth said nonchalantly. Rick picked up the last few bags and shut the trunk of her car, "Mhm." She was staring hard at him, but spoke timidly, "Those _are_ hickies on him... And not bruises?" Rick caught her stare, "Yes... Why?" He asked coldly. "Dad, Jerry-" Rick sighed dramatically, "said he's worried Morty is being abused by someone." Beth clasped her hands together over her chest. Rick raised half his brow at her, "Sweetie he's growing up. He's figuring out what kind of weird shit he's into. I won't let anything happen to him, if he gets carried away, okay?" Rick fixed her with a serious look. "I know, thank you. I just worry. He's got such a broken family." Beth sighed, "But I'm glad he has someone. I mean, besides you of course." She smiled, "And I noticed you've been a lot more sober lately." Rick turned away to head for the house and rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear, I g-Ugh-got laid and I'm in a-a fantastic mood. Are you happy I sh-shared? We can go bake some cookies to-together next. You know how m-mu-much I _love_ bonding." Beth's face fell to relief, "I just wanted to make sure you both are alright. I feel like I've barely seen the both of you."

Thomas waited for Beth and Rick to close the front door behind them before he nudged Morty, "Dude, tell me everything." Morty sat up straight and faced his friend, "You know everything already. Now you just know who I was talking about." He shrugged. "Yeah but I mean how? How did you go from two months ago complaining about him almost getting you killed and ruining your childhood to you two fucking like animals and now being all domestic? Cuddling isn't something I could have previously pictured your grandad doing before, with all the shit you've told me." Thomas was facing him and ignoring the tv entirely. Morty smiled, "I don't know. I guess we're just comfortable together now? I mean, a lot of people know too. You, dad, Summer, Unity. Moms practically the only person who doesn't." Morty answered, "I know it's weird and gross to most people, but as fucked up as my family is, and as much as he and I are, I feel like it works for us. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure it's what I want."

Rick and Beth returned with the last load of food and disappeared in the kitchen. "Dad just promise me you'll look after Morty, okay? He doesn't need me right now, but he needs you." She said softly, facing away from her father. Rick put down the bags he carried and carefully turned her by the shoulder, "Sweetie, i-if this is about the divorce y-you have nothing to wUgh-worry about. Morty knows he can see h-his dead beat dad a-an-any time he wants, and you know I'll look out for-for him and Summer." Beth met his fixed stare with a look of concern. "To be frank, Beth, _you're_ the one everyone is worried about. Y-you need to stop worrying about everyone else and take care of yourself." Rick had an uncharacteristically paternal tone. Beth dropped her gaze, "I know. I'm not unhappy, I'm just lost. I thought being a working wife and mother was all I would ever do after Morty was born." Rick leaned back against the counter and opened the fridge next to them, grabbing himself a beer and a bottle of wine, which he offered his daughter. She took it and grabbed a glass from the sink, still stained from the previous night's wine. "Y-you need to figure your shit out. Find a new challenge, raise the stakes and y-your expectations of yourself. Stop fucking _settling_. You're Rick's daughter. You have options." Rick said after a long draw on his bottle. Beth stared up at him, "Dad... Can you help me get a job in an alien hospital?" Rick side eyed her as he finished his first bottle. He chucked it expertly across the room into the trash can and grabbed another out of the fridge, opening it using the counter for leverage on the cap, and said, "I-if that's what you want, I-I can make it happen."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 007 is gonna want you after this because you finna be so. SHOOK.

"I promised your mom, Morty, i-its not like I'm thrilled to go back." Rick was grumbling as he opened a portal before them. "I just don't feel like it's safe for us. Don't you think it's a little risky to be anywhere controlled by him?" Morty's brow was furrowed tightly. "You were the one who said he wouldn't come after us." Rick rolled his eyes. "Yes, I said he wouldn't come after us, but I have no idea how he's going to react to us trespassing his territory!" Morty opened his hands at his sides with distress. Rick massaged his temples, "He's not going to know we're there, we just need to go to the hospital there so I can talk to a few board members." He flattened a hand at his grandson. "F-fine. But I think this is a bad idea." Morty sighed and followed Rick through the portal.

They stepped through and into the parking lot of a magnificent, pearl white building with lofty, sweeping windows. "Woah..." Morty breathed. It was the Citadel Metro Hospital, the one and only hospital in the entire Citadel. Rick looked down at Morty and jerked his head toward the gold framed front doors, hands tucked in his labcoat pockets. The shimmering white tiles reflected stark white lights as they lead the duo up to the curved front desk. "Can you buzz me up to room 1?" Rick leaned on the counter with an elbow and addressed the Rick behind the counter in a similarly themed uniform. The clerk nodded with a look of understanding and called an elevator down behind him. Morty followed Rick into it and glanced up, waiting for an explanation. He received none.

The elevator doors opened into a room with a half circle table, seated around which were Ricks in similar coats to C-137's but all accompanied by various medical tools like stethoscopes and small flash lights. The newcomers stepped out. "Rick, good to see you. It's been a while." Another Rick spoke. "How ya doin' boys?" C-137 nodded. "What in our name brings you here?" A third Rick joined. "I-I have a favor to ask." He stepped up to their table, "My Beth would like to come learn medicine here, and get a job if she can." The other Ricks looked amongst one another, then back to C-137. "Of course she can, Rick. Beths are rare in the Citadel, we'd be happy to have her join us." One of the board member Ricks said with a smile. "Awesome, th-thanks guys. I'll send her along in a few days." C-137 nodded and backed into the elevator again, pressing the only button. "That was easy." Morty remarked. Rick grinned, and opened his mouth to reply but halted when the doors slid open again and found a herd of Mortys crowding before them, some with cameras and others with microphones all in suits. "You just fucking had to say something."

Cameras flashed and several Mortys were shouldering each other as they reached mics into C-137 Morty's face, shouting questions. The first one he heard was, "Is it true you are the One True Morty?" Rick furrowed his brow deeply and looked down at him, "What did you do?" He has asked irritably. C-137 frowned up at him, "I didn't pick myself, they did!" He thrust a hand at the crowd, "So you confirm that you are indeed the One True Morty!" A reporter said excitedly into a mic while others pressed closer, "I didn't say that." C-137 groaned. "Morty what the hell are they talking about?" Rick glared at him. "Can we please get by?" C-137 ignored his grandfather. They parted ever so slightly and the two were able to squeeze through the crowd. They'd made it to the doors and were ahead of the throng when a single Morty approached in his usual clothing combination, "Are you going to stop him? The President?" He asked quietly, standing in their path. C-137 froze, "What? Why?" He stopped abruptly and Rick ran into him. "He's killing Ricks... And Mortys... You need to go to the megaseed farms." The other Morty grabbed C-137's shirt, "Please, you have to!" He cried as Rick grabbed C-137 by the arm and yanked him into a portal. Morty collapsed on the floor of the garage, panting lightly. "Explain yourself." Rick looked down at him angrily.

"When we were being held by 'Evil Rick' I was the one who organized the other Mortys to fight back. They called me The One True Morty. I thought they'd all just gone crazy..." Morty's eyes reflected his absence. His mind was millions of miles away, "They'd all watched their Ricks die... I couldn't expect them to know better." Voice breaking as he spoke, Morty stood. "It looks like they spread the story around." He looked up at Rick, who crossed his arms. "Well it sounds like your buddy the President of the Citadel is up to some post-election espionage." He narrowed his eyes. Morty dropped his eyes to the floor, "I have to stop this. This is my fault. " Rick raised his brow, "What the hell makes you say that?" Morty headed for the door to the house, "Because I helped him escape." His defeated tone was evident.

*

In his office over looking the Citadel, the President stood gazing upon his kingdom, hands clasped behind his back. "The final harvest is being completed now, Mister President, the results of our collection will be on your desk tomorrow." A Rick was saying to his back. "And the assassin?" The President asked. "He is in position for the press conference." The Rick answered. "Thank you. That is all." President Morty nodded at the Rick's reflection in the window. The Rick bowed his head and exited the room as the President strode back to his desk and sat down, opening a drawer. He pulled from it a black eyepatch, with a blinking red light on the inside. He tucked it into his suit pocket with a sinister smile and gathered his speech cards, heading to the conference room.


	25. Chapter 25

Rick refilled his flask as he checked his portal gun's charge before setting new coordinates. He'd told Morty he'd only allow him to try and fix the situation at the Citadel only under Rick's watchful eye. After stuffing a few various items into his labcoat pockets he made his way to Morty's room to start their venture. Outside the door a dense scent caught Rick's nose and he stopped. Thin tendrils of smoke curled up from the gap under the door. Slowly opening the door, Rick peeked in on his grandson. Morty was shirtless, laying with his head at the foot of the bed and his feet opposite him, a smoking, twisted tube of glass in his hand. Morty had smoked his weed. Rick laughed, catching Morty's attention. Morty looked up at Rick turned over, "Wh-what is this stuff?" He asked. 

Leaning against the door frame, Rick smiled at him, "It's just weed, Morty. My question for you is how did you know how to smoke out of that?" He chuckled. Morty sat up on his knees, "I-I watched Summer do it before." He grinned and swayed as he sat, putting up his arms at Rick. With a light snort, Rick strode over to the bed and picked up Morty, lying back and situating him on his lap. "How do you feel?" Rick asked, stroking Morty's thighs slowly. Morty had a small smile stuck on his face, his fingers gliding over the fabric of his sweater to its hem where he moved it. He snuck his hands under Rick's shirt and across his chest. "Morty why did you smoke this?" Rick spoke again. Morty looked up from his exposed midrift to answer with a sad gaze. "I'm really mad at myself... about the situation with the President. I was stressing out about what we're gonna do when I found this. Once I realized what it was I tried to use it the way I've seen Summer do it." He answered. Rick pulled Morty down next to him, threading his fingers through his hair, "Do you feel okay, though?" He asked. Morty cuddled up to Rick's side and nodded, smiling. "You're taking a lot of responsibility for the President, but you have to understand that someone as cunning and evil as him would have gotten this far with or without your help. You were trying to do the right thing." Morty looked up at Rick. "You saved my life and all those Mortys. I never told you thank you. Or that I'm proud of you."

Morty felt like his body was relaxing into a puddle. His felt his heart swell at his grandfather's words and he smiled up at him. "Th-that means a lot, Rick. I ho-honestly never thought you'd say that." Rick chuckled lightly, "Well you're high off your ass, so I can just deny it when you're sober." Morty's hands slid up to Rick's wild hair and curled into it before he tilted his head up to brush their lips together. The pleasurable sensation of kissing was amplified by the effects of the weed he smoked. Everything was moving in slow motion but entirely normally. A warm tongue slipped into his mouth and Morty inadvertantly whimpered in satisfaction. Rick deepened the kiss at the sound, blood rushing below his belt, but stopped himself as his fingers tucked into Morty's waistband. He parted their lips to speak, Morty whined at the loss of contact, "Come on Morty, you wanted to topple a government, remember?" Rick raised half his brow at him. "I-I can't right now anyway..." Morty reasoned, head swaying slightly. "We just need to sober you up. You hungry?" Rick sat up and grabbed his portal gun from its pocket. He shot one on the wall next to them and reached through with both hands, pulling out a bag of chips and a beer. Opening the bag of chips, Rick offered them to Morty, before cracking the top of the beer off.

Morty munched on chips for a while as Rick nursed a beer. Rick knew they were merely delaying the inevitable, eventually they would return to the Citadel, and they would have to face the President again. His stomach churned at the idea of Morty having to have some sort of odd show down with him. His Morty was smart and capable, but the President was wicked and ruthless. There had to be a way to stop him without Morty being the one at the helm.

Feeling his brain clearing slowly, like waking from a deep sleep, Morty realized he was wasting time. He needed to be back in the Citadel, seeing the Megaseed farm and doing something to stop the President. But it was so comfortable lying here with Rick, feeling secure next to him. In his slowly sobering state Morty wondered how much it would really matter if he didn't try to stop the President, if he wasn't the hero and just enjoyed getting the attention he'd been wanting for years. Morty had come to both fear and respect his grandfather, knowing he wasn't a perfect person, but loving him in spite of it. Rick was powerful and intelligent, his larger than life personality was both a a driving force behind his dominative behavior and a ruse to cover his crippling loneliness. Morty related to his imperfections deeply, feeling comfort in their similar flaws. He wondered if there was something wrong with him having romantic love for Rick, but he couldn't find the conviction to feel guilty, just contentment.

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence, Rick set aside his empty beer bottle and stood, offering a hand to Morty, "Let's get you dressed and get a move on." He smiled. Morty nodded and crawled to the edge of the bed to take his hand. Pulled to his feet, Morty shook his head and tried to focus. "I need a clean shirt." He stated, more to himself than Rick as he dug through his dresser. A few moments later he was back to his determined mind set and ready to tackle their new adventure, "Alright, Rick. Let's do this." He looked up at his grandfather with more confidence than he felt. Rick nodded and fired a portal, "Morty, whatever happens, stay close to me okay?" Morty swallowed air in his throat, "I will." He answered before stepping into the portal first.

Morty's foot fell onto a glossy tiled floor in an unlit corridor with a low ceiling. The portal collapsed behind him, Rick nowhere to be seen. "What? No!" Morty spun on his heel, looking for his companion. "Just you and me." A voice echoed above him, "I hope he's worth it." Lights flicked around Morty and he saw a door at the end of the hall. Steeling his nerves, he made his way to it and entered with a short intake of air. The ceiling rose several feet, opening up over a massive room with metal partitions. Hanging on each wall of the metal maze, by chains, cuffs and meat hooks, were dozens of other Mortys. The President spoke above him again, "You can find your way out and see your Rick again, or you can save all of _them_."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thickened plot comes to fruition!

Rick swore loudly when the portal collapsed, a strange electric current surrounding it. He fired the gun again without success, his portals were being blocked. "God dammit!" He slammed a fast against a wall and sped through his options. Deciding on the fastest route, Rick left Morty's room and jumped down the stairs. He got to the garage and shot a portal outside of the citadel, jumped into his ship, and disappeared into the green light. He parked on an orbiting asteroid just outside of citadel space. From here could catch a ride on a Citadel supply ship, and hopefully slip through security. The situation was much more serious than he'd considered, the President was clearly more powerful than he'd realized. No one else but himself had figured out how to remotely close and block portals, not a single other Rick or any interdimensional alien. How was this Morty as intelligent as him? 

Heart racing and hands shaking, Morty approached the first victim, shackled to a chain link fence. His lungs felt like they weren't filling with his breaths as he scaled the fence wall to reach his other self, "Listen, can you hear me? I'm Morty from earth dimension C-137, I'm gonna try and get you down okay?" The crying boy on the fence shook his head as he stifled his sobs. C-137 pried apart a twisted piece of the fence and bent it toward the metal cuff, using the bent wire to jam the tumblers in the lock. A few moments of maneuvering, the cuff clicked and released and the captive Morty fell to the ground with a yelp. "I'm sorry we don't have more time for you to recover but we have to move and I need your help." C-137 dropped to the ground and knelt down to help the prisoner Morty to his feet. "I-I can w-walk..." He said weakly. Nodding, C-137 turned and lead his other self to through a right turn to find another one of them self in a hanging cage. C-137 looked at the flat metal wall infront of them on which the hook was fastened, holding the cage ten feet off the ground. The chain link fence was opposite the cage, and C-137 knew what to do.

Carefully scaling the fence again, C-137 climbed higher than the hook and hung out over the corridor. "Hang on tight!" He called the caged Morty. With a deep breath he lunged off the fence and grasped the bars of the cage, the added weight stressing the chain and dropping them both. C-137 hit the ground with a dull thud, and a crash followed. The cage broke open and the other Morty had fallen out. The first escapee helped the new addition up as C-137 dusted himself off. "Come on, we have to keep moving." The trio closed ranks before continuing, the distant and echoing wails of other Morty's leading them through the expansive maze. 

C-137 rounded corner after corner, dead end after dead end, and captive self after captive self, gaining speed as he gained more selves to help in the recovery of the remaining prisoners. They were a small army of 20 Mortys strong when they finally reached the end. An enormous steel gate stood before them with a red light to the right of it. Before C-137 could begin to determine how to get through it the light turned green and it slid open. "Congratulations." The President said from somewhere above. C-137 glanced back at the others before leading them out. Now he had to find Rick.

A shuttle skated by close enough for Rick to make a jump in a space suit from the asteroid to the rear of the passing ship. The grip on his glove exterior sealed fast to the shuttled and Rick carefully held himself against the cargo door. His arms were feeling numb by the time it came to a stop before docking at the Citadel and he was able cloak himself with the reflective surface of his space suit for only a few moments. Sneaking carefully through the unloading stations and into the civilian part of the Citadel, he stripped the suit and dropped it behind a potted plant as he disappeared into the throng of other Ricks. Waiting until he felt comfortably shuffled in with his other selves, he looked at one of his watches, relieved to see a blip on the screen of Morty's location. At least he wasn't completely hidden. He followed the most linear path as he closed the distance and realized there were less and less civilians and a growing number of guards. Rick saw in the distance a set of massive steel doors leading to what seemed to be nowhere. That had to be it.

Hiding in an abandoned hallway, Rick activated another cloaking device on one of his other watches, this one scrambling security devices surrounding him. A lone Rick guard rounded the corner and C-137 lunged at him, quickly catching him in a head lock and knocking him out. Shucking off his own clothes, C-137 swapped their outfits before venturing back out and making a bee line for his target. "Stop there and present your badge." Another guard stated boredly as he approached. C-137 presented the badge and the guard scanned it, "Proceed." He pressed a button and the doors slowly opened. Rick stepped into a dark room and the doors shut with a resonating bang behind him. He glanced around nervously, eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of light or movement. The lights flipped on and stung his sight briefly. Before him, in his usual black suit and red tie, stood the President, hands clasped behind his back, "Glad to see you again, Rick. I was hoping we could have some one on one time." He smiled slightly, striding toward Rick. "Where the hell is my grandson?" Rick snarled. The President scoffed, "He's too late." As he spoke, other Ricks stepped into view from the surrounding rooms, armed with rifles and pistols as they closed in on C-137.

Morty lead his other selves to what they believed was an exit, but found a glass wall separating them from what lay beyond. "What _now_?" Morty sighed, running his hands over the glass. Blinding light suddenly exploded in the room on the other side of the window and Morty saw Rick standing in the center of a shrinking circle of Rick guards, the President looking on with satisfaction. Morty slammed his fists into the glass and beat with all his strength as the other Ricks raised their guns and powered them up, "NO!" He cried helplessly as the dozen Ricks fired at his grandfather, green light erupting from each gun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, you are all so wonderful. Your comments and kudos never fail to bring a smile to my face. You've all been so kind and supportive, I'm overjoyed not to be in this terrible, sinful ship fandom alone! I love you all, thank you :3


	27. Chapter 27

Residual smoke from the multiple laser blasts clouded the room for several moments. Before it settled a blinding glow appeared from the center of the room in the shape of an orb. It shrank to the form of a man, and through the window Morty could see the smoke clear and the figure of his grandfather kneeling. His heart leapt and he turned to the freed variants of his self, "I need your help one more time before we're all free. That Rick there, in the center? He'll help us, but we have to help him first." C-137 pointed at the glass. The others looked between each other before nodding collectively at him. "On the count of three, help me break this glass."

Standing slowly, brushing off the dirt kicked up on his guard's uniform from the small explosions of the lasers. The glow of the shield shimmered and disappeared and Rick fisted his gloved hands. He looked around at the President and sneered before turning to the surrounding Ricks and motioning for them to come at him. The squad of guards rushed him all at once. He ran at the nearest one and leap-frogged over his head, leading them all to slam head first into each other. "Ahaha, you fuckwads!" He cackled. Some fell flat on their backs, others stumbled backward, clutching their foreheads. The first to raise his gun at Rick received a fist to the bridge of his nose, effectively breaking it and bruising both his eyes, "Shoulda stayed down." He spat at the crumpled body. The remaining handful had recovered and raised their weapons. Rick grinned as his pulse raced, he'd been over due for a good fight.

Taking a running start he landed a fist in the groin of the closest guard, causing him to double over with a painful grunt and leaving his rifle open for the taking. Using him as a stepping stone, Rick launched himself into the air and fired several rapid shots at two other guards, leaving gaping holes in their chests and faces. Rick's ankle was grabbed while still in the air, and he was yanked to the floor forcefully. "Shit!" He yelped as he slammed against the cement. The two remaining Ricks raised their guns at him, pistols charged as they trained on his forehead. He raised his hands, "W-wa-wait guys, we can work this out- Just cause you're working for a ruthless, underhanded, evil dictator d-doesn't mean we can't f-find a peaceful solu-" The deafening sound of shattering glass interrupted him and a small herd of Mortys, lead by his own, flooded in. They charged the closest guard to Rick, allowing him spin around and kick the weapon out of the other guard's hand, then his feet out from under him. Rick climbed on top of him and chuckled, "Damn, I look good on bottom." And blew the guard's skull to a wet, splattered mess on the floor.

Morty let his other selves help his grandfather so he could approach the President, who had been watching happily the entire time, hands clasped behind his back. "I'm n-not gonna l-let you abuse us or our Ricks anymore." C-137 hissed as he faced his sinister counterpart. 'Evil' Morty laughed, "Well then, Mortimer. Let me see what a devoted grandson can do." He slid his feet apart and raised his fists, his right eye lighting up red. "Morty don't be stupid-" Rick called from across the room but with the flick of his hand, Evil Morty raised robotic tendrils from the floor to grab him. The other Mortys tried to help but were treated to the same fate. C-137 glanced back at them, at everything he had to lose, at everyone who was depending on him. Every single infinite Rick and Morty would be at risk if he failed. He wouldn't.

Facing his adversary once again, Morty took a steadying breath and carefully balanced himself. He shut his eyes and tried to take the reins of his mind. Evil Morty laughed again, "Are you giving me the first move?" His voice full of contempt. C-137 barely heard him, his ears hearing his own racing heart instead. His thoughts returned to long ago, when Rick had revealed an experiment he'd performed on Morty but had never tested successfully in a controlled environment. C-137 had never forgotten. He'd spent sleepless nights and entire school days learning to make use of it, but never telling anyone. He'd never perfected his use of the abilities that he had discovered but he didn't have a choice now, he _had_ to be successful. Rick's intentions had been for the subdermal chip inside his grandson to be able to call upon dormant nano-bots within Morty's blood stream to restructure his physical makeup to turn him into a car. But Morty had seen many more possibilities, if he could just take control. 

Evil Morty chose not to wait for his opponent to be ready, activating a humming red laser in his glowing eye and leading it across the floor, destroying it as it got to C-137. As the weapon connected with C-137's skin, he erupted in an agonizing scream, but not from the laser. His flesh burst off his limbs, blood soaking his shirt, shreds of skin dropping from him to reveal a metal endoskeleton. "What the _fuck_?!" Rick gasped as he struggled against his restraints. The transformation was successful, but painful. C-137 dropped to his hands and knees, trembling in agony as his nerves recovered. "Oh-ho. What's this? Look at you, son. You did what the rest of us never could! I'm proud of you, Morty. You're so much more than your Rick." Evil Morty strode over to him, "It's too bad you're blinded by your love for him to see how much better your life would be without him." He looked down at his combatant, and dragged him to his feet by his hair, taking a handful as he did so. C-137 wheezed, catching his breath, feeling his head swim, "You... You're j..." His voice failed. Evil Morty snickered, "So weak. You can't even argue with me." C-137 caught his balance and brought his eyes up to challenge Evil Morty's stare. "You're just like your own Rick. Th-the one that abandoned you. You're numb and lonely and miserable. You're empty a-and pathetic because you're too weak to trust again, l-like a petulant child! Y-You abuse your other selves be-because you want to punish _yourself_ for th-th-the awful things you've done but y-yo-you don't have the _spine_ to-to take accept the consequences of your own sh-shitty decisions! I don't have to be a-a hero to know you're the worst, o-of all of us! And you don't deserve to live among us." With those last words, C-137 lunged at Evil Morty and clamped a metal fist around his throat. Evil Morty's right eye fired again, skinning the side C-137's face and leaving only metal skeleton underneath. He pounded his hands into his attacker's body to no avail as C-137 slammed his head against the solid floor. The room was eerily silent as Evil Morty slowly stopped fighting. After several minutes, his face blue, Evil Morty's hands dropped to the floor. C-137 released a breath he didn't realize he's been holding and fell back to look at his work.

Rick broke his way out of his bindings and released the other Mortys before approaching his own. "M-Morty?" His voice was timid and fearful. C-137 looked up at him, exhaustion showing on the small patch of face left over his endoskeleton. "Heh.... Subdermal... Chip... F-for...the nano-bots.." He panted. Rick knelt next to him, unable to hide his concern as he reached for him, "Morty, what-" But his words halted when his grandson fainted in his arms. The other Mortys gathered around them, mumbling between themselves. "I-if you help us get out, w-we can take h-him to someone who-who can help." One of them spoke to Rick. Rick looked up at the variants of his grandson, all so different yet similar to each other. He nodded silently, scooped up C-137 and stood, "Let's go."


	28. Chapter 28

Sunlight slowly engulfed the room and drew conscious thought to Morty, lying in his own bed, snuggled up under his heavy comforter. He slowly became aware of having feeling in his limbs, and tried to move them. He was able to sit up and let his eyes adjust to the brightness surrounding him. With some effort, Morty fished for his most recent recollections. _The Citadel_. He checked his arm for the watch Rick gave him, it was gone. Looking around frantically he found it in a pile on the floor next to his bed, he flipped through several screens and found a blip. His Rick was nearby. It was this realization that calmed him before his anxiety could get a footing. Morty pressed a button on the screen and laid back on his bed, failing to find a memory of how he got home.

Hunched over his work bench, trying and failing to make progress on his current project, Rick sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He sat like that for several minutes, his stubble scratching the palms of his hands. Rick had not slept, showered or shaved in three days. Deciding on a cup of coffee, he stood and stretched. He was at the door of the garage to the house when his watch beeped at him. His heart jumped into his throat and he tore through the kitchen, living room, and up the stairs is less than ten seconds. Morty had barely fallen back on his pillows and covered his face with his arm when his door swung open suddenly. He sat up again, regretting this immediately as his head throbbed. Morty clutched his forehead but called out for his grandfather. "Rick?" His voice broke, mouth and throat uncomfortably dry. He looked up as Rick dropped to his knees next to Morty's bed. Rick said nothing but wrapped Morty in a tight hug, burying his face in Morty's stomach. "R-Rick?" Morty asked again, threading his fingers through Rick's hair. He didn't get an answer. Rick just hugged him in silence for several minutes before crawling into his bed. Pulling Morty to him to cuddle, Rick said quietly, "I had t-to over ride the nano-bot coding to reprogram them. I-It didn't take long, I had your skin grown back i-in a matter of hours. But I couldn't get y-you to wake up" Morty felt grief in his chest as he remembered what had happened.

He had managed to harness the nano-bots in his cells to restructure himself. Without the necessary control over the automotive build directive, the nano-bots only retained one detail in their mission, machine. So his skin has fallen away to metal endoskeleton and he'd crushed the life out of the President. Morty had so many questions, but this wasn't the moment for them. Rick must have brought Morty back in shambles as his body failed to remember its original structure. After finding the authorization to take over the nano-bots, he'd had to wait for them to rebuild Morty entirely, from the bones out. But even after healing all the obvious wounds Morty hadn't woken. Rick had been alone for a long time. "I'm s-sorry I took so long. I think m-my body just needed sleep." Morty looked up at Rick and gingerly pressed a kiss to his mouth. Rick welcomed the affection and tightened his arms around him. Morty pulled away briefly, "What about mom and Summer?" Rick answered quickly, "They're fine. They thought you were spending the night at your friends this whole time. Your dad is here doing laundry." He added as an after thought. Morty nodded and resumed the kiss, offering his tongue to Rick, who took it greedily.

Jerry was starting a second load of clothes when he determined now would be the best opportunity to poke around Morty and Rick's rooms. He had to find evidence to present Beth before he could tell her what he knew. Then she'd finally cut Rick out of her life forever and he could have his family back. He started the washing machine and made his way up the stairs. Rick's room would surely be booby trapped, so Jerry settled for Morty's room. He didn't bother stopping to listen to see if anyone was there's because Beth said Rick was staying in the garage for a project and Morty was at a friend's house. As he stepped in he was confronted with the sight of his son caressing his father-in-law's face and sucking on his tongue with fervor. Rick's eyes were lazily half lidded as he gripped Morty's thigh and savored the kiss. "Morty, what the hell!" Jerry yelped in shock and horror. Both Rick and Morty jumped and turned to face the intruder. "What the hell, you, dad! Wh-what the fuck did I say about barging into my room without warning?! I-I told you you'd see something y-you didn't want to. Get the fuck out, god dammit!" Morty snapped loudly, grabbing a shoe from beside his bed and pitching it at his father. Jerry ducked and scrambled back out the door spouting cusses and apologies, frantically swapped back and forth.

Morty sat heaving angrily at his door when Rick burst into laughter beside him. "Morty, holy shit!" He hiccuped, "That was incredible!" His eyes were watering. Morty couldn't help but smile embarrassedly, "W-well... I'm s-sick of him doing that." He shrugged. Rick pulled him back down and continued their interrupted kiss, hands roaming over Morty's chest and waist quickly. Morty hugged Rick's neck and let himself be pulled onto him. "I'm glad you're okay." Rick said quietly. Morty littered kisses over Rick's neck, "Thanks to you, a-as always." Rick hummed and pulled the hem of his boxers down as Rick's fingers spread over each ass cheek. Morty felt a shiver run up his spine. "I need s-some stress re-relief, Morty, three days is too long." Rick's voice dripped a few octives, "Three _stressful_ days. I wanna sink my teeth into you." He did just as he'd desired, tilting Morty's head aside gently and bit into the skin before him. Morty crowed on top of him as Rick sucked and bit a mark into his skin. Rick felt Morty roll his hips against him and he thrust up to meet his friction, groaning as they grinded their growing erections together. Rick flipped them and leaned over his grandson, "Don't ever scare me like that again you little turd." He said as his lips trailed down Morty's neck and stomach


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is coming to a head. I'm afraid to say I'll be wrapping up this adventure in the next ten chapters or so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to my readers for taking a mini hiatus. A week ago a friend passed away, and I couldn't balance my time with my other friends and the funeral service so I had to put the writing aside. I should be back to my regularly unscheduled uploading this week though. Thank you all for being patient and for reading c:

Morty waited for Rick to start snoring before he dared try and get out of bed. Dressing noiselessly, he slipped out of his room and down to the garage, where he found the portal gun. He knew Rick wouldn't let him return to the Citadel again so soon after his incident, but he had made a promise to go to the Megaseed farm. Even though it was to a Morty he didn't know, and may never see again, he felt convicted to follow through. Dialing in the coordinates, Morty opened the portal, checked to make sure he had the watch Rick had made him, and set the gun down to jump through.

His feet hit the grass on the outskirts of the city side of the Citadel, leading into the expansive farm land that fed the hordes of Ricks and Mortys living within. With some trepidation, Morty set out down the dirt road running through the middle of the crops, branching every few hundred yards. Familiar and alien crops towered above him as he delved deeper into the forest of foods, some plants humming as he neared, others leaning toward him 'til he passed. Not knowing where he was headed, he twisted his head every direction, keeping his eyes wide as he searched for the strange shaped Megatrees. A few hours passed and he was at the edge of the land, able to see the exterior glass like ceiling meeting the walls surrounding the Citadel on the horizon. Crest fallen, he closed the distance and huffed a heavy sigh as he panted. Dropping to sit with his legs crossed, Morty stared at the dirt and wondered how he would be able to find what he was supposed to.

Rick woke with a heaviness in his limbs and his mind in a fog. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. He reached for Morty and felt cold sheets. With a yawn he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flipped through the several screens on his watch. Of course Morty wasn't here. He flipped through a few more. Of _fucking_ course he was in the Citadel again. The little turd had some terrible hero complex. Rolling his eyes with a groan, Rick slipped off the bed and stretched, bones and joints popping and snapping as he did. He already knew his portal gun would be in the garage, the best place for Morty to sneak out without rousing his grandfather. Right he was, finding it on the ground in the center of the garage, redial already activated. Morty intended for Rick to meet up with him. Rick took a moment to find a flask with some liquid still remaining before he picked up his gun and fired it, tucking the device back into his labcoat and vanishing into the green.

Shielding his eyes against the harsh light of the sun-like star that the Citadel orbited, Rick scanned the area and checked his watch for the location of his persistent grandson. He'd put an impressive amount of distance between them, Rick briefly considered portaling again to catch up, but decided against it. He didn't need to waste the charge of the gun in case more bullshit happened. As he strode through the neatly sectioned crops he became uncomfortably aware of the lack of workers. No Ricks or Mortys were harvesting or tending any of the numerous crops he passed. Following the path his watch directed him on, he felt the weight of the significance of that fact. Rick walked for miles before he finally found his little runaway, standing stock still, looking down into a valley that dipped down right at the end of the farm land. Rick opened his mouth to vent his frustration but his eyes caught sight of the scene below and his voice failed.

Morty stood, slack jawed and confused, staring at the miles and miles of Megatrees before him. _Hundreds_ of Mortys were pushing carts, climbing ladders, and tending to the forest of trees. He felt his grandfather's presence join him but it took several minutes before he was able to speak, "Rick.... Why did he need this many megaseeds.... What was he doing?" Morty turned his eyes up to Rick's, full of fear. Rick didn't look at him, but frowned and balled his fists, "Nothing good, Morty. Nothing good." Morty turned his attention back to the other hims in the valley. Without a second thought, he decided to go talk to them to see what they knew. He took a step over the edge and angled his feet to slide against the dirt down the incline.

Morty felt his mind bring back to the surface his memories of Rick taking him to get the megaseeds years ago and he felt his heart ache. They had had so many interesting and fantastic adventures since then, and it was so possible that they could have stopped at any time because of he and Rick arguing. What if when Morty had broken his legs Rick had just deemed him useless and took him home? Or when they broke time, and Morty said he never wanted to see Rick again. This thought made his chest hurt. They could both be so mean to each other, like during the parasite infestation, when Rick said he had thousands of terrible memories of Morty. Looking back now he could see Rick was exaggerating because he was mad, but the words still hurt. What if they hadn't kept adventuring? What if the Evil Morty had come for Rick and Morty hadn't saved him? None of these things matter now but Morty was eternally grateful they were at the point now in their relationship that he truly trusted Rick enough that he could start an adventure without him and _know_ he would follow.

Rick rolled his eyes as Morty descended into the valley and followed close behind. The duo reached the bottom together and Rick let Morty lead him into the center of the first section of trees. Morty approached a few of his other selves, "Uh-um, Hey! I-I'm Morty from-" But one of the others cut him off, "You're C-137!" The lizard like variant of himself gasped. The other Mortys with him exchanged glances, "Y-y-you're the One True Morty?" Another with glasses asked timidly. C-137 chuckled lightly and shrugged, "That's what every keeps calling me." The others smiled nervously, "Wow, that-that's really cool, ya know? That y-you would come here t-to talk to us." A heavier Morty said. "Aw geez, guys, I'm still just another us. I just got the nickname. But I was hoping you could help me out, i-if that's alright." C-137 glanced at each of them. They nodded with excited eyes. "Can-can you tell me what this farm is for? Where are the megaseeds going?" He gestured to the forests. The lizard Morty looked at his counterparts who wore worried expressions, "I'll show you. Come with me." He answered, motioning for C-137 to follow, which he did, along with Rick who was sipping his flask. "Be careful!" The glasses wearing Morty called to his scaled friend. Lizard Morty looked back at them and waved, face grim. C-137 furrowed his brow, was this adventure really dangerous already? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be returning to this fic with new updates eventually, it's not abandoned, just in hiatus 'til I get the inspiration and motivation to finish this.


End file.
